Simple Twist of Fate
by LaBrie
Summary: Bella was living her life happily with her boyfriend Jasper, but after a chance meeting with the elusive Mr. Edward Cullen her world is turned upside down by this simple twist of fate. *Rough Draft Version*
1. Ch 1: I've Just Seen A Face

**A/N: The first few chapters were beta'd by some wonderful ladies at Project Team Beta. This is my first venture into writing and it's a story that's kind of played out in my mind for a while and thought it would be interesting to try writing. Hope you enjoy!**

_**"They sat together in the park**_  
_** As the evening sky grew dark**_  
_** She looked at him and he felt a spark tingle to his bones**_  
_** It was then he felt alone and wished that he'd gone straight**_  
**_ And watched out for a simple twist of fate."_  
-"Simple Twist of Fate" by Bob Dylan**

**

* * *

**

Sunlight poured through the plastic vertical blinds onto my bed, waking me up. Blocking the excess light from my eyes, I rolled over to see what time it was, since my alarm had yet to buzz. What I saw shocked any remnant of sleep left in me.

The room was a blur as I sped around, gathering everything I would need for the day.

The only thing I was able to think was "Fuck" repeatedly as I ran around looking for a shirt to throw on. Water was running in the background, which meant Jasper had the audacity to let me sleep in late.

Of all the days to oversleep, I had to pick the day my sister, Rosalie, was getting married. There was no time to shower if I wanted to make it on time. I ran a brush through the tangled nest referred to as my hair. Mentally I thanked God that Rosalie decided to hire a makeup artist to do the entire bridal party's makeup, saving me time I didn't have.

Jasper came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Nonchalantly he walked around to where I was, and then began getting dressed at a pace that would make a turtle look like Speedy fucking Gonzales.

"Would you hurry up?" At that point, I had my garment bag slung over my shoulder and was ready to leave.

At that point he was half dressed, wearing only his black tuxedo pants and undershirt. He walked over to where I was frantically waiting and kissed my forehead.

"Your mom called and said everyone is running an hour behind, so I let you sleep in a little bit, Bella. Calm down." That sweet smile that could get him out of any situation spread across his face and just like that, I was not mad at him any more.

Immediately my mind slowed down to an acceptable pace and my heart stopped palpitating. I was not going to be late to Rose's wedding. Everything was going to be just fine. As I looked into his pale blue eyes, I remembered all the times I'd spent looking into them in the past.

Jasper Whitlock and I, Bella Swan, had no cute story to tell when people asked how we met. We knew each other for years in school, bonding over our love for classic movies and the fact that we were the only Floridians who were unable to tan. In 11th grade, he finally asked me on an official date. That was six years ago. At 23 years old, we had graduated high school, gone to college together in Miami, and moved back to West Palm to start our life together as adults.

I kissed him on the lips chastely and walked the few steps to the bathroom in our cramped apartment. After only 15 minutes of showering and minor primping, I was ready to leave.

When we arrived at my mother's house, it was truly wedding central. Caterers took the kitchen hostage, while decorators were putting flowers on every surface of the backyard for the reception. Jazz stayed downstairs with the other groomsmen and I went upstairs to Rosalie's old room.

Walking up the stairs, I noticed all the work mom had put into the house since I'd last been there. She had redecorated specifically with the wedding in mind. After my father, Charlie died when I was only one year old and Rose was five, mom met Phil, an up-and-coming baseball player. Phil was really the only father Rose and I'd ever known.

Chaos was hiding behind Rose's door, because when I opened it there were 10 women in various stages of dressing. Rose was at the center of it all, curlers still in her hair, not a stitch of makeup on her face and her dress only half way laced up in the back.

Frantically, everyone zipped up their dresses, had their makeup done, pinned up their hair and was ready within an hour. We all squeezed ourselves into the limo. It smelled like hairspray and orchids the whole ride to the church.

At noon, the pews in the church were filled with the many guests invited. In the dressing room, I watched Rose as she analyzed herself in the mirror.

"Well, I guess it's time to head out there." She took a deep breath and turned to me. "How do I look?" I wasn't sure how to answer her question. So I told her the truth.

"Rose, I don't think there is a word for how amazing you look right now." I never thought I would have been so emotional, but a lump was definitely forming in my throat.

As I made my way down the aisle, I focused on my feet so I would not trip in the 5-inch high heeled monstrosities the bridesmaids had to wear.

"One, two, three, step. One, two, three, step." I said repeatedly in my mind.

I carefully stepped up to the altar to my position exactly two feet from where Rosalie would stand. Emmett, Rose's soon to be husband, looked nervous, yet excited at the same time. Jasper stood next to him as his best man. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo.

With every bridesmaid in place, the organist began filling the church with the sounds of the bridal march. Everyone turned to watch as the beautiful bride made her way down the aisle. Rosalie's long, blonde hair was up in an elegant bun that perfectly framed her face. Her dress billowed gracefully behind her as she walked arm in arm with Dad.

Throughout the entire ceremony, I wondered how long it would be before Jasper and I would stand in this very church and exchange our own vows.

When Rose and Emmett finally said their "I do's" the tears of joy began to spill over.

With the ceremony over, it was time for the reception at the house. The backyard of my childhood was transformed into a dream reception area. It looked like a scene from a movie it was so perfect.

Since I was the maid of honor, Rose expected me to give a toast. Usually I would be sweating bullets if I had to speak in front of such a large crowd, but the atmosphere was far too joyous to be even the slightest bit nervous.

With my glass of champagne in one hand and a butter knife in the other, I clinked my glass to get everyone's attention. The DJ passed me the microphone and I began.

"In case any of you didn't know, I'm Rose's little sister. We've been through everything together. Rose, you have always been there for me no matter what. Every problem, you diligently had the solution. Every tear, every laugh, I've shared with you. I look up to you in whatever you do. Your beauty, strength, and intelligence are something I have always envied and admired. I can't tell you how happy I am that you have Emmett. He truly is your perfect match. I love you so much, Rose. Congratulations, both of you."

With that, I raised my glass and leaned down to give my stunning sister a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't an amazing or lengthy toast, but at least it came from the heart.

After dinner, it was time for the bride and groom's first dance. Everyone watched as they sashayed gracefully across the dance floor. Once their first song was over everyone else joined them. There were over 200 people laughing, dancing, and having a great time all around.

Towards the end of the night, Jasper and I were worn out from dancing so we went back to our table. We watched the other couples, discussed how beautiful the wedding was, and counted how many people had asked when our wedding was.

"I'm going to the bar before it closes for the night, want anything?" I shook my head and he went to stand in the line forming at the bar across the way.

While I waited for him, I looked around at all the people who came for my sister and new brother-in-law. Many had left at that point, but there were still a few familiar faces lingering and a few unfamiliar. However, there was one face in particular that I'd never seen before.

Our eyes met. He smiled a dazzling crooked smile and my heart did some crazy fluttering thing I'd never experienced before. Even then, I knew I would never forget the intensity of his gaze.

Quickly I looked away, but his stare burned into me and I could tell he was walking towards me.

This gorgeous man with the squarest jaw I'd ever seen, piercing emerald green eyes, broad shoulders, and tousled bronze hair now occupied the seat Jasper was sitting in moments ago. There was a tingling through my body as he looked into my eyes with a crooked smirk.

"I'm Edward Cullen. That was a beautiful speech earlier." He held his hand out for me to shake. Taken aback by his forwardness, I reluctantly took his hand in mine. What I felt as our skin touched was a completely new feeling. Electricity flowed from his body to mine. For an immeasurable amount of time, we both looked at where our hands were intertwined and then looked back to each other's eyes.

Finally, I managed to pull my hand from his, fearing spontaneous combustion. I muttered something resembling my name and then the conversation between us began to awkwardly flow.

"Bride or groom?" I blurted out.

"Excuse me?" he asked as he began running his long fingers through his heap of hair. I completely lost focus on what I was saying. He looked at me waiting for my answer and I looked away from his wonderful fingers. My imagination floated away, as I thought of the talents those fingers may have.

"I mean who do you know, bride or groom?" I gulped, embarrassed by how inarticulate I must have appeared.

"Emmett and I went to college together." After he spoke, a silence fell upon us.

"So what do you do for a living, Bella?" He was the first to interrupt the quiet.

"I just graduated with a degree in Art History and I'm transitioning from student to working girl." Again, I was mortified. What was it about this man that made my brain turn to mush?

"What a coincidence. My family owns an art gallery. Ever hear of Twilight?" He leaned back in his chair arrogantly and my heart sped up. Twilight was one of the top privately owned galleries on the upscale Worth Avenue. It had been my dream since I was 17 to one day work there.

"Of course I've heard of it. I would love to work at an upscale gallery like that someday." Immediately I regretted saying it. The champagne must have really been getting to me, because here I was asking this dazzling man for a job.

"Actually, I'm in need of a new assistant curator. I just fired my last one. She couldn't even tell me the difference between a Van Gogh and a Monet." He began to take out a business card and I tried to stop him.

"No. Oh gosh, I didn't mean I was asking for a job. I'm so embarrassed," I explained just as Jasper was coming back with no drink in sight.

"Edward Cullen, this is my boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock." Quickly I stood up, offering Jasper my seat. Instead of sitting as I had intended he just snaked an arm around my waist and shook Edward's hand.

"Mr. Cullen's family owns the Twilight Art Gallery on Worth." I began to worry what Jasper might say in response to my statement.

"Mr. Cullen, I've heard nothing but amazing things from Bella about your gallery since we started dating. She's a huge fan." Of course, he said just the thing I _didn't_ want him to say.

"Well, I'm trying to offer Bella a job at the gallery, but she doesn't seem to want it." Just as he said it, a tall, leggy woman with bleached hair and fake breasts hung all over him. A spark of jealousy flickered in my mind. I had no reason to be jealous; I just met him, and I had Jasper. Still, beyond my control, that jealousy burnt brighter as he kissed the bimbo on the lips.

"Take my card and think about it, Bella." He handed me the card and the electricity still flowed from his body to mine through the subtle contact.

"Bar closed after I already stood in line for 10 minutes. You'd think the fact I'm practically the bride's brother-in-law would get me at least a bottle of water or something," Jasper said with a smile, turning to me.

Without paying close attention to Jasper's explanation, I watched Edward walk away. Foreign emotions surged through my body. Trying to shake myself from the trance I was left in, I looked up into Jasper's eyes, but instead of feeling content with the baby blue's staring back, I longed for the emerald green that had been imprinted in my mind.


	2. Ch 2: I'm Happy Just To Dance With You

I'm speechless. Thank you so so so so sooooo much to everyone who's put my little story on alert/favorites. Seriously, I love all of you!

Special shout out to the awesome chicas at Rob's imbd page! They're all amazing! They run a fan fic community on livejournal called Edwardville. The link's on my profile page, you should check it out.

"_She stands with a well intentioned man__  
But she can't relax with his hand  
On the small of her back"_

**-Cath… by Death Cab for Cutie**

**

* * *

  
**

Eventually, the reception had ended. The caterers had left and the only guests remaining were a few family members and the DJ. Jasper was talking with the DJ while I went upstairs to help Rose get her suitcases for her honeymoon. When I walked in, she was on her bed crying. Immediately, I ran to her and threw my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" As I comforted her, she showed me the scrapbook she had in her hands. It was open to a page from four years ago, the day I left for freshman year of college and I remembered it like it had just happened.

Rose and Emmett had just started dating when she brought him home to meet Mom and Phil. We spent the entire week lounging on the beach. It was only a week, but the four of us forged a strong bond. We took more pictures that week than I think we had our whole entire lives

Even though it was only four years ago, we looked so young then.

"I'm married to that boy." Rose's voice jarred me from my reverie.

"Yes you are Mrs. McCarty." She wiped a tear that had fallen down my cheek.

"No, it's Mrs. Swan-McCarty. You know I hyphenated that shit." We both laughed and wiped away any remaining tears.

"Come on, Emmett's probably waiting downstairs for you." She nodded and I gave her another hug. We grabbed her suitcases and headed down the stairs.

Emmett was waiting, as I expected, with Jasper in the living room. They were whispering to each other like a couple of schoolgirls. When they saw us come in, they quickly stopped.

"And just what are you two gossiping about?" Rose butted in.

"Jazzy boy here was just giving me a few suggestions for some honeymoon activities." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively towards Rose. I felt the blush creep up my neck. Jasper looked mortified and started shaking his head, while Emmett boomed with laughter.

Thankfully, mom and Phil came in which ended any discussion of Jasper and mine's sex life. We all said our goodbyes and promised to call each other the next day. Once Rose and Emmett were on their way to the airport, Jasper and I headed back outside to retrieve my purse. I noticed the DJ still hadn't packed up his things, but didn't really think too much about it, because a certain pair of emerald eyes crept back into my consciousness.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Jasper's smooth voice boomed through the speakers interrupting my daydream. I looked over to the dance floor and there he was standing alone with a microphone in his hand.

"May I have the honor of one more dance with you?" He turned around and nodded at the DJ. Then Ella Fitzgerald's voice was all I heard, as the beginning of "In a Sentimental Mood" began to play. I took his hand and we began to sway to the music. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

As we moved to the song, I felt no spark, no electricity. It was just familiar and comfortable. There was no doubt I loved Jasper, but something felt wrong. Something was missing.

Shame and guilt swept through my body and I told myself nothing was missing. Everything was still there. The man whose arms held me tight was the man I was going to marry someday. I couldn't let someone I didn't even know effect my emotions. Immediately I felt silly for creating such feelings towards a complete stranger.

"I love you." His lips were right by my ear and he placed a soft kiss on my neck. I had made up my mind at that moment - I was going to forget everything that was Edward Cullen.

_I did not need his job offer._

_I can find work without the help of his freaky static electricity emitting skin._

"I love you too." I looked up at Jasper just as the song was ending. We made our way back to the house hand in hand and said our final goodbyes of the night.

The entire drive to the house I could feel the business card Edward Cullen gave me burning a hole right through my purse. It was close to midnight when we returned to our apartment. While Jazz was getting ready for bed, I went in the kitchen and threw away the offending business card.

I intended on standing my ground and forgetting everything that was Edward Cullen, but as I slept that night, my subconscious did nothing but remind me of bronze hair and emerald eyes.

The next day was a Sunday. Ever since college Jasper and I would order Chinese food and watch a movie every week and this week was no different. For the weekly movie I picked Fight Club, hoping all the violence and blood would take my mind off Edward Cullen. However, Brad Pitt's messy hair and square jaw did nothing but remind me of what I was trying so hard to forget.

After the movie, Jasper was in the kitchen being responsible and actually taking the garbage out for trash night, when suddenly he walked out with his face contorted in confusion.

"Hey Bella? Can you come here a sec?" He turned back into the kitchen, with me closely behind.

There on top of the trash was that damn business card coming back to haunt me. As if the fact the man's fucking eyes were embedded in my mind wasn't torture enough. I shivered and he just stood there studying it, as if it was some puzzle.

"What's your new boss's business card doing in the trash?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need some guy to do me a favor and offer me a job," I said as I walked away from him.

"What are you talking about?! You've wanted a job at there since we were 17 years old. I know I was there! Here you have it on a silver platter waiting for you and you fucking push it away? Are you high?!" Jasper said, his southern accent coming through clear as day. Usually, it's so muted you'd never notice, except for when he would say the occasional "y'all", but when he became very passionate about something, you'd think he was raised on a plantation during the Civil War.

"I want to work up to my dream job. Not have it handed to me." I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands. It wasn't a complete lie, I did mean it, but I hated holding something back from him.

The truth at that point was something I didn't even know. My emotions were running haywire and I had no control over them whatsoever. I knew I was being stupid, silly, and crazy but I had no power over my own mind.

A moment passed where neither of us said anything.

"I'm sorry, but I want you to at least call him and schedule an interview or something." With that, he tossed the card beside me, and left trash in hand.

How one little piece of cardstock could make me feel flustered was beyond me.

Japer went straight to bed after coming back in, while I stayed in the living room. My mind was running a millions miles a minute.

To calm my thoughts a bit, I decided to check my email. Mostly it was junk mail and spam, but the last one was the Twilight Gallery Newsletter. My heart rate picked up a little bit. Years ago, I signed up for the newsletter and I read it faithfully, but at that moment, I regretted it. An internal war raged on in my mind, while some force beyond me clicked it open.

All it discussed was a new exhibit opening this week, but there was the link at the bottom linking back to the website. Again, that damn force clicked on it, then on the Meet the Owner link at the top.

Staring back at me was a crooked, cocky smile and bronze hair. Even Edward Cullen's picture did strange things to my body.

"When are you coming to bed?" Jasper's sleepy tone made me jump and toss my laptop across the room, the screen cracking as it hit the coffee table.

"Holy shit!" I screamed and threw my hands in the air as if I was caught in a drug bust and the police barged in.

"What the hell was that?" He stood there, his eyes big as saucers.

To steady my breathing, I took a second before answering.

"You startled me." My breathing was still a tad irregular.

"What were you doing? Looking at porn or something?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Yes I was looking at porn," I said, my voice drenched with sarcasm, topping it off with an eye roll.

"Really?" Apparently, sarcasm was lost on Jasper at that moment. "Cause that would be pretty hot and I actually have some you and I could…" I waved my hand cutting him off, not wanting to hear any more.

"No, I wasn't looking at anything like that. I was being sarcastic. But I'm going to pretend I didn't here anything about this secret porn stash, I already know you keep in a file labeled 'Tax Returns 2007'. Alright?"

I went over to pick up my computer and examine the damage. We didn't really have the money for a new laptop. I could always ask my mom, but I hated doing that. I was proud of the fact that I was able to be independent. I made it through school with grants and scholarships, so I could work to save up enough money for Jasper and I to live together after we graduated. That money was quickly dissipating and I desperately needed a job. Art Curator's weren't exactly in high demand then.

My mind went over the mental list of bills that were piling up:

_Rent due in two weeks_

_Car payment due tomorrow_

_Utilities due in five days_

_New laptop as soon as possible_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the business card, a small glimmer of hope, but I quickly pushed that thought aside.

Jasper, turned back into the bedroom and I followed suddenly exhausted. Shortly, I fell into a dreamless slumber.

I woke up the next day, bronze hair burned into my retinas. I couldn't help but notice the fact that I hardly focused on anything else when it came to Edward Cullen. There was nothing that burned brighter in my memory than the color of his eyes and hair. Everywhere I looked, they were there, his intense stare gazing back at me, his messy hair begging for my fingers to run through it.

It was the only thing I could focus on. In the shower, in the car, in the grocery store, there was nothing else but emerald and bronze. I walked aimlessly through the store list in hand, but the items I searched for seemed to have disappeared.

_Get a fucking grip Bella._

I shook it off, trying desperately to focus on anything else and somewhat succeeded.

Eventually, I did get everything on my list and I went to the check out. I was digging through my purse for my wallet, when low and behold right there hooked to my wallet with a paperclip was that fucking little card. That just meant that Jasper was not going to drop this until I gave in. I rarely won when it came to our arguments. He was just so damn charming when he wanted to be.

Five minutes later, there I was, sitting in my car, ice cream melting in the trunk, staring at that card.

I ran the pros and cons once again through my head. The job was definitely my dream job and the money would be better than anything I could get elsewhere. The only real thing holding me back was a certain man with bronze hair.

I couldn't even control my emotions without his presence, how would I be able to be in control of myself near him every day?

Finally, I came to the decision that I would be professional and that everything I had been thinking about was sheer insanity. I laughed at all the hype my mind had created around nothing at all. I knew I was going crazy. Without any more hesitation, I dialed the number. A high-pitched valley girl accent squawked through my phone.

"Twilight Gallery, Jessica speaking, how may I like help ya?" She said as she popped her gum after each syllable.

"May I speak with Mr. Cullen please?" I put on my nicest, sweetest telephone voice and waited for her reply.

"I'm sorry, he's at like lunch. You can like leave a message though. Who should I say is like calling?" It was hard to understand her, what with the constant gum smacking and likes.

"Bella Swan. Thank you." I hung up then to avoid any more hearing problems that her screeching voice could cause.

_There I did it. I called._

With my head held high, I drove home. Jasper wasn't there when I arrived. He had landed a big job recently with a local film company that was making a documentary about the local music scene. It was him dream to win the Academy Award for Best Documentary and be the next big edgy documentarian so I was ecstatic for him when he told me about the job a few weeks back.

After all the groceries were put away and the runny ice cream was re-freezing, I paced nervously in the small kitchen. Doubt and fear tiptoed back into my mind.

Too wrapped up in my own thoughts, I didn't even notice my phone was ringing. Finally, I snapped out of my stupor and picked it up frantically.

"Hello?" My voice cracked as I answered.

"Bella Swan?" A velvet voice replied from the other end.

"Yes?" Yet again, my voice cracked, making me sound like a pubescent boy.

"It's Edward Cullen. I just got your message. Are you free tomorrow?"

_Is he trying to ask me out?_

"I believe I am free. Why?" My heart was beating so fast I was sure it would explode in my chest.

"To schedule an interview. That is why you called?" I slapped my forehead for jumping to earlier conclusions.

"Yes it is." That time I was able to speak without any speech impediments.

"Well, I only have one slot open tomorrow from 10 to 10:30. Is that alright with you?" His voice was like honey to my ears.

"I'll be there. Thank you again, Mr. Cullen." I took a breath, hating to say goodbye. Why was I so upset to hang up with a man I've spoken to twice?

"My pleasure, Bella. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow. Goodbye." A chill ran down my spine. I waited to hear the click from him hanging up, but it had yet to come. Reluctantly, I closed my phone. Jasper walked in the door a second later.

"Is something wrong?" Jasper asked as I stared at my phone.

"Hmm?" I looked up and he was right in front of me staring as if I had two heads.

"Did someone die?" He asked suddenly worried.

"No! I, uh, just called and scheduled an interview for tomorrow with Mr. Cullen." I set my phone down and shook myself out of the daze. The emptiness I felt was just silly.

"Baby!" Jasper hugged me tightly, lifting me off the ground a little.

"Ok, ok you got your way now put me down, I can't breathe!" I giggled and he set me down.

For the rest of the evening I physically was with Jasper, but my mind belonged to Edward Cullen and the fact that I would be seeing him the next day.


	3. Ch 3: Step Into My Office, Baby

**A/N: Thank you as always.**

**"_There's a lot that I don't know  
There's a lot that I'm still learning  
When I think I'm letting go  
I find my body it's still burning"_****  
-The Resolution by Jack's Mannequin**

**

* * *

**

Sitting outside of Edward Cullen's office, I developed a bad case of butterflies. Not even butterflies, more like pterodactyls, that swooped in and devoured my internal organs. Nervously I clicked my heel against the dark marble tile repeatedly to pass the time. After I was finished clicking I moved on to checking the time on my cell phone.

_10:04_

Great, I had been there barely five minutes and already I was antsy. Upbeat trendy music filled the gallery and it was starting to give me a headache. The girl I assumed was Jessica was sitting behind a counter, popping away on that gum still and obnoxiously filing her nails.

Her hair was that blatantly unnatural shade of blonde, while her face and body were ridiculously plastic looking. That seemed to be a trend with the women always around Edward Cullen. What the hell was I saying, I've only seen him around two other women and besides why would I care?

"Get a grip Bella." I mumbled to myself. It must have been louder than I intended because next thing I knew I was getting dirty looks from Barbie's ugly cousin.

The phone behind the counter rang and she answered it with an "uh huh," looked at me and hung up. My heart was in my throat as I waited for her to say something.

"Mr. Cullen is like ready to see you now." She squawked, looking me up and down. She scoffed and returned to filing her nails.

Miss Polite pointed to the general direction, but essentially left me on my own to go on a scavenger hunt through a long hallway with at least 10 different doors. After what felt like an hour walking through the bright hallway I reached the very last door which said "E. A. Cullen, Owner/Manager" so I knocked once.

I could hear his footsteps thumping in unison with my rapid heartbeat. If I didn't know better I would've thought he was running to the door. Suddenly it swung open and there he was in all his glory. His hair was still messy and bronze, his jaw was still square and strong as ever, and those green eyes that had possessed my mind for far too long were still the most beautiful color I'd ever seen in my life. As if, he would really change drastically in three days.

Unable to take my eyes off him I continued my gawking. I closed my eyes in an attempt to remove all perverse thoughts, to no avail of course.

"Please come in and have a seat. Tell me a bit more about yourself." He led me to the chair across from his desk. I handed him my resume and that's when the word vomit started.

"Thank you so much for seeing me, I've admired your gallery for so long, I went to University of Miami, go 'Canes! Majored in Art History, minor in Classics, I've loved art ever since I was little, I first fell in love with the work of Dali, Person at the Window is my favorite piece of art by him at least, then I fell in love with Warhol, then I discovered some local artists, which led me to your gallery, of course it was run by your mother at the time, then I met you at my sister's wedding, because you knew Emmett, and I must say you have lovely eyes Mr. Cullen." I put my hand over my mouth and stared awkwardly at him. If I could have kicked my own ass I would've, never in my life had I been so mortified.

I could feel the heat radiating from my cheeks, I felt like I was going to die from embarrassment. There was something about him that disconnected my brain from my spinal cord, rendering me incapable of functioning properly. All he did was chuckle and I swear that laugh was the most heavenly sound in the entire world.

"It's quite alright. And might I say you have quite beautiful eyes yourself." He winked at me and kept reading my resume. My heart fluttered and my brain swirled leaving me dizzy.

"For someone fresh out of college I have to say I'm impressed. As you can probably tell this isn't your average interview. And I made my mind up long before you called me. How soon would you be able to start?" Setting the paper down, he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk arrogantly.

The words were on the tip of my tongue. My better instincts were telling me no, but somewhere deep inside something burned wanting to be closer to this man any way possible.

"Whenever it is convenient for you." He smiled seductively at me, as if he had heard the internal struggle in my mind and was feeling victorious. I had only known Edward Cullen for a little under an hour total and yet somehow, he had a hold on me stronger than anything I'd ever experienced.

"Well then Bella, I will see you tomorrow at 9 a.m. sharp." Just then, his phone rang interrupting him.

"What is it Jessica? Alright." With that, he hung up the phone and stood.

"I'm afraid I have another meeting I was unaware of. I hate to cut this short, but at least let me you show you out." Before I could stand up fully, he was at my side. He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me through the hallway to the front door.

The electricity had not disappeared, it still sparked enthusiastically where his hand gently touched me. My skin burned hot and sweaty underneath the weight of his touch while the current flowed freely between us. The walk to the entrance of the gallery was too short and when his hand was gone, I felt cold. Desperate to make my time with him last I turned to him and looked into his eyes.

"I… I guess I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Cullen." Taking a deep breath in, he released it with a sigh, fogging my senses with warm, sweet mint.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella, drive safely." Like a gentlemen he opened the door for me to the outside. Hesitantly I stepped outside into the heat. Even with the hot sun beating down on me, I felt chilled without his contact.

I walked to my car reminding myself repeatedly that in less than 24 hours I would be seeing him again. Then I thought of Jasper and felt guilty once more.

"What is wrong with me?" The sound of my voice echoed once I was in the car. It was nearly 120 degrees, the black steering wheel burned underneath my fingers, I let it scald my skin, chastising myself.

Everything was just so confusing. The feelings coursing through my body were unnatural. The lust, the want, the fire, it was overwhelming.

Somehow, I made it home. The walls of our building were paper thing, so as I walked up the stairs I could hear Al Green blasting from our apartment.

After I opened the door, I saw Jasper in his boxers vacuuming the living room singing at the top of his lungs "Here I Am (Come & Take Me)."

If anyone else saw this sight, they would run away screaming, or break down in laughter. Me? I just went about my business saying "Is it Tuesday already?" to myself.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel, then sat on the couch and watched the show Jasper was putting on since my laptop was on the fritz.

He really had a lovely voice. Hitting all the notes perfectly, he was the envy of many on karaoke nights. With the entire living room finally clean, he turned off the vacuum and music, then plopped onto the couch next to me.

"So how was it?" He said as I took a big bite of bagel.

"I got the job." I said with my mouth full.

"Fuck yeah!" He kissed me on the cheek and sprinted into the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of champagne that we'd had in the fridge since New Year's and two glasses.

"It's not even noon." I complained as he popped it open.

"We don't have any plans tonight. Why not get drunk and make out like teenagers?" He handed me a glass and I set it back down on the table.

"I start tomorrow and I'd personally not like to show up with a hangover." With a huff, he took my glass and the bottle back to the kitchen. When he came back, he sat down next to me again.

"Can we still make out?" A theory began to form in my mind. If I were able to be with Jasper, just once, then all those insane thoughts of Edward Cullen would vanish from my mind.

Ready to test my theory I smiled and nodded. His lips inched towards mine, but I placed my finger on them, stopping him.

"First, turn the Al Green back on." Complying with my wishes, he turned the stereo back on and resumed his position with his hands on my waist.

Our lips met, as they had so many times before, tongues dancing together in familiar territory. Hands drawn to the routine areas necks, waists, chests, like magnets. We knew each other's skin well, knew just the spots to make the other revel in delight. My shirt found its way on the floor, along with the rest of my outfit. Only two thin layers of fabric separated us from becoming one, yet again.

Jasper's hand grazed the spot on my lower back that Edward Cullen's hand had touched an hour before. Just that one little flicker of the memory of sparks I had felt set my body ablaze. Jasper's hand slipped past the edges of my panties, sliding them down to my ankles. He tossed our last remaining items to join the pile of discarded clothing besides the couch.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and our bodies intertwined in the closest way possible. His thrusts started slow and steady, but soon increased in speed and I could tell he was close. For the first time since I was 17 years old though, I was nowhere near climax.

"Please Bella… I… can't…" His grunts and pleads had not fallen on deaf ears. My fingers went to the bundle of nerves above where we were joined and I rubbed, desperate for release. I closed my eyes and thought of green eyes and bronze hair. Within seconds, I found the release I had been begging for and Jasper quickly followed.

In the 6 years I'd been having sex with Jasper, not once since our first few times, did I have trouble climaxing. We lay there, still intertwined and I was in shock. I was so sure being with Jasper would cure me of the spell I was under, but it didn't.

It had only made my lust for Edward Cullen grow stronger.


	4. Ch 4: My Mood Swings

**A/N: Thank you Buffy for your enigmas & inspiration, je t'aime!  
**

**"****_What a silly dream,  
Oh silly, silly me,  
to think I had a handle on this."  
- "Losing Sleep" by Charlotte Sometimes_**

**_

* * *

_**

My eyes fluttered open for what felt like the billionth time that night. Sleep was something I never fought for before, but that night I battled for the slumber I desired. No matter how many attempts I made, it would always end with tossing and turning. Every time I looked towards the clock, the time passed quicker and quicker, but my eyelids never grew heavy.

When I actually did fall asleep, it was brief, waking up in a cold sweat, panting soon after. The sun was coming up at that point and I decided to give up on the idea of rest. The shower temporarily gave me the solace and peace I had longed for the entire night. Hot water massaged my sore muscles as it pelted my back.

After that, my body went through the motions of a morning routine, getting dressed, eating breakfast, brushing my teeth, but my mind was never there. All I could think of was the guilt that consumed me. In my mind, I had committed the ultimate sin, thinking of another man while with Jasper. To me that was the same thing as cheating, the scarlet letter blistered on my chest as I walked towards my car.

Paranoia crept into my psyche and every face watched every movement I made, shame filling their eyes. Once in my car I drove faster than I should have, just to escape their questioning gazes. Palm trees blurred into the buildings as I sped to work. The highway transformed into my own personal Autobahn, where I could drive as fast as possible away from my problems.

Within 10 minutes, I approached the familiar exterior of the gallery early. Just as I was about to get out and start what was to be an interesting day, my phone rang.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You got a fucking amazing job and didn't tell me?" Rosalie's voice boomed through the speaker.

"Hey Rose, I'm fine, how are you?" It was good to hear her voice, as earsplitting as it was.

"I'm really not fine. Put yourself in my place. I call this morning thinking you're home, being unemployed when Jasper answers the phone and tells me you got a job at fucking Twilight? Are you mental woman? Why in the name of all that is holy did you not call me?" As she spoke, I could see in the window of the gallery a familiar bronze heap of hair.

"Hullo, earth to Bella?" I pried my eyes off his entrancing locks and refocused my attention on the conversation at hand.

"Well I met Mr. Edward Cullen at your wedding, he gave me his card, I called him, set up an interview, and he hired me." _All the while imagining him naked._

"I remember him. He went to college with Emmett right. I don't like him." She said the last part so casually I was left practically speechless.

"What? Why wouldn't you like him? I mean he is really nice and…" I stumbled through my words eventually trailing off.

"I don't know Bella I just got the douche vibe from him." I could almost hear her shrugging through the phone.

"Well I think that is a completely unjust judgment. He is a lovely man and wonderful human being." Angry. I was actually angry with my sister for making a comment about my new boss whom I knew nothing about, except the fact I am inexplicably attracted to him. It was all so ridiculous.

"Bella are you attracted to Mr. Douche bag Cullen?" I rolled my eyes at her colorful wording.

"Yes I may be saying I have an attraction of sorts for my new boss and may have thought about him when I was… with Jasper. Is that normal?" I bit my lip nervously, expecting the worst.

"No worries Bella, it is perfectly natural to feel something towards someone you aren't dating. Hell I thought of Patrick Dempsey once when I was with Emmett. There was a Grey's Anatomy marathon on and I just couldn't get him off my mind. Fuck me, he's hot." A sigh of relief passed my lips.

_You're not an adulterer Bella, calm down._

"Well, I have to go. I'm going to be late. I'll call you when I get home, ok? Love you Rose." I felt bad for hanging up so abruptly, but I knew she would understand.

Bravely I walked up to the glass doors of the gallery, my eyes fixated on the gorgeous man in a grey designer suit. Even the back of his head was breathtaking, every inch a pile of messy bronze perfection.

I placed my hand on the black door handle and pulled it open. The cool air splashed my face, his scent surrounding me. The air conditioning was not the only thing giving me chills as he turned and smiled. I returned the smile and went straight up to him.

"Bella, you're early." He winked at me and my knees buckled.

"Really?" I looked at my watch and noticed I was still a good thirty minutes early. "Oh wow, I didn't realize the time. I guess I'm just anxious to start." I shrugged, embarrassed.

"Well let me give you the tour and show you what you'll be doing." He placed his hand on the small of my back like the day before, leading me around the gallery. The spark was still present.

We walked through the first exhibit. The sterile white walls were the perfect backdrop to the beautiful paintings on display. Beneath my feet was polished concrete, which was much more industrial in appearance than the black marble of the lobby, but it was perfect, leaving the artwork to be the real star of the room.

"At the moment the exhibit is for local artists, but next month we're expecting to work with a high end fashion photographer. This is where you come in." Edward pointed at me as we went back through the lobby, to the hallway of offices.

We stopped at the second door and knocked. The door read:

"_Angela F. Weber_

_Head Curator"_

Before the door opened, I was expecting another blonde, plastic woman, but was presently surprised when a tall woman with a short brown bob and Chanel glasses on the tip of her nose opened it instead. She wore a black pantsuit with chains across the waist and military style buttons. It clearly was a designer and expensive piece of clothing and I instantly felt self-conscious in my twenty-dollar polka dot skirt.

"Angela Weber, I'd like you to meet Bella Swan, the new Assistant Curator. I'll leave you two to become acquainted." His hand left the small of my back and the air became ten degrees cooler.

"Thank God you're not blonde." Angela said with a smile and held her hand out to shake mine.

"I guess that's a trend then?" I questioned as we shook hands.

"Unfortunately," She nodded and laughed. "Come on in and have a seat."

I followed her in and sat in the chair across from her desk.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. We've needed a new assistant that knows what they're doing for too long. I'm sure Mr. Cullen told you about the new exhibit next month?" She asked.

"He told me that it was what I would be helping with and it would be a famous fashion photographer. No more than that though." I answered.

From there we went on to discuss the layout and budget, but she never told me the photographer's name. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I planned to try to eat with Jasper since I realized how follish I was this morning. I was just walking out the door, when I felt a familiar electric touch on my arm, stopping me.

"Bella, I was hoping you would join me for lunch today." Edward's smooth voice crooned. I was a different person around him. All thoughts of Jasper escaped me and all that mattered were those green eyes. I turned to look into his eyes and smiled at the simple request.

"I'd love to," I answered with a smile, under his trance.

"Thank you, Bella. I'll drive." I nodded and we walked together out of the building. When we stopped I looked around for what I thought his car would look like, but the only things around was a silver Volvo.

_That can't be his car. It looks like something my mother would drive._

Surely enough, he took a pair of keys out of his pocked and unlocked the silver mom-mobile, then swiftly opened my door. I stifled a giggle as I got in the car.

In a flash, he was in the driver's seat, turning the ignition.

"Do you like sushi?" He turned and asked. I just nodded in reply. The car buzzed with electricity. The close proximity of his body made every inch of my own body tingle.

In no time, we arrived at the expensive looking restaurant. After we took our seats, I searched through the menu for something that wouldn't cause me to file for bankruptcy. I finally settled on the least expensive item. The waiter came and looked towards me to take my order, but Edward interrupted.

"Hello, we'll have two waters, the miso soup to start and then the combination platter with two Maguro, four Ebi, two Anago, and six California rolls. Thank you." He handed him his menu and straightened his suit jacket. I was speechless. I'd never seen anyone do something as arrogant as that before in my life.

"Actually, I'd like a cup of your green tea and just the miso soup," I retorted, furiously to the waiter who scurried away.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed since you had only eaten sushi once you didn't know what to order." Edward was staring wide eyed at my defiance.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I am in need of no help when it comes to ordering my own food. I'm curious Mr. Cullen. Why did you hire me, if you don't even think I'm intelligent enough to read a menu?"

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, though I find it highly inappropriate for you to be questioning your boss about your employment when I could very well fire you right this minute." Then it was my turn to widen my eyes at his statement.

We sat there silently staring at each other, as if there was some sort of puzzle to solve between us. I stared trying to figure what exactly he was, who he was. He was an unsolved enigma that had lived in my mind for five days straight. Then it dawned on me: I know nothing about this man. Other than the fact, he was ridiculously handsome and ignited reactions from my body I didn't know were possible. I bit my lip and looked away, breaking our quiet staring contest.

"Bella," His voice brought my eyes back to his. "I'm sorry. It was never my intention to offend you. My sole reason for inviting you today was to learn more about you."

"I think you know plenty about me, while I know nothing about you." The waiter arrived with our drinks but I ignored that and waited for Edward's reply.

"What is it you would like to know?" He cocked an eyebrow at me suggestively, sending a chill down my spine.

"What should I know?" I rested my chin on my hand, anxious to hear him speak again.

"Well, I am 29 years old. I've lived in Florida my entire life, except for 7 years while I attended Yale Business School. I graduated with honors. Originally, I never intended working at the gallery, but my mother insisted when she opened her interior designing business and could no longer handle the galley. I grew up around the arts, so it's nothing out of the ordinary for me." He finished by taking a drink of his water.

"What about a girlfriend? Have one of those?" I blurted out. There I was being so calm, cool, and collected, but watching his lips touch the edge of that glass turned my brain to complete mush.

"I'm," He gulped before speaking again. "I'm married, Bella." It was as if it pained him to say the words.

The words felt like a dagger to my skin. My worst fears realized. That woman at the wedding was his wife.

_Jasper._

"Really? What's her name?" I fought back the jealousy I felt. It was unnecessary. I had Jasper; he had what's-her-name. It was only fair.

"Tanya, but I'd rather not discuss it. Not exactly a pleasant topic at the moment." There was so much meaning hidden behind those words, I struggled to find out exactly what he meant.

The hurt was still apparent in his eyes and I knew had to do anything to stop that pain.


	5. Ch 5: You Really Got A Hold On Me

**A/N - I can't apologize enough for the ridiculous amount of time it took me to update. As of now I had all chapters up to 10 completely finished and will be updating much more regularly now.**

**If you're still hanging in for my crazy little story, then I thank you so much.**

**I hope this was worth the wait. Love you all!**

_**"I'm sinking like a stone in the sea,  
I'm burning like a bridge for you body."  
-**_**Tatou by Brand New**

**

* * *

  
**

We were waiting for our food in an uncomfortable silence.

_Married._

_Married._

_Married._

It kept buzzing in my ears over and over, like an annoying bug. I needed to disrupt not only the buzzing that only existed in my mind, but also disturb the silence that wafted between us.

"Mr. Cullen," I reached across the table and took his hand, a bold move, but I couldn't help myself. "I know we don't know each other all that well, but you can talk to me. I'm here to listen."

His grip gently tightened around my hand and he smiled. But just as quickly as his smile appeared it disappeared and his features turned cold once again.

"Thank you," he said stiffly, taking his hand away as the waiter arrived with our soup.

We weren't even at the main course yet and we'd already been through a rollercoaster of emotions. Ever since I had met Edward Cullen, that's all I'd been doing – riding a never-ending roller coaster of emotions. The ups, the downs, I was dizzy just thinking about it. What was it about this man that turned everything I had ever known around in my life?

From the moment my eyes first met his, the world I had been living comfortably in was turned upside down. I had no control over anything anymore. My emotions were running amuck. I needed clarification. I needed power over my own mind. I needed a fucking therapist.

I stared at my soup which had gotten cold while I was deep in thought. I needed to break the silence between us again or else I would go even crazier.

"Mr. Cullen," I began just as he held his hand up, stopping me.

"Bella, I don't think I ever told you, but please call me Edward," He smiled and the sudden change in moods was giving me whiplash.

"Right, Edward," I said trying to contain my emotions. Saying his name aloud sent chills down my spine. Then the word vomit took over again. "Look, I'm just going to come out with it, but for the past week I have done nothing but think of you. I feel this connection to you that I can't explain. Sparks, chemistry - whatever you want to call it, it's there. You don't know me and I don't know you and it doesn't make any sense. I feel like I'm going crazy, I really do, and I'm pretty sure you think I'm crazy too now."

His brow furrowed and I was afraid he was about to call the nice men in the white coats, but I knew I had done the right thing no matter how mental I seemed.

"It would be a lie to say I haven't felt the same way." His words made my heart speed up. I didn't know what he was going to say next, but whatever it was didn't matter.

He felt the same way.

It shouldn't have had an effect on me, but it did.

"So, what now?" I asked, unsure of what the future held for us.

"Well, we're going to finish our lunch, go back to work, and hopefully repeat that process everyday." That damn smile that could dazzle a lion into submission spread across his face. Just like that, I was his.

For the rest of the week, we did repeat the process. I hardly saw Jasper. His job was filming concerts and interviews at night after I got off work. The sad part was, I didn't miss the time with him. That only made me feel guilty again, but I couldn't help soaking up every moment with Edward.

His every breath became my reason for coming to work. It was sad and pathetic, but true. Time flew by and stood still in his presence. He was a contradiction my mind struggled to solve daily.

Subtle glances and delicate touches here and there were what the days consisted of. Spark after spark, I hungered for more of him. When I wasn't around him at work, I stayed alone in the apartment thinking of him. If I had thought he consumed my thoughts before, I was wrong.

Sunday, my day off came. It had been three whole days since I'd seen Jasper, which to us used to be a lifetime apart. Before Edward Cullen became a permanent fixture in my mind.

"Bella," Jasper tried to get my attention, but his efforts were futile. My mind wandered farther and farther away, as I slipped into insanity and delirium.

"Bella!" He yelled, finally grasping my attention, if only for a moment. "What is going on inside that pretty little head of yours?"

"Um," I stalled, searching for the words. "Work. Work is. Crazy."

My answers were short, sweet, and simple, never divulging too much.

Sunday dragged by slowly, but as soon the Monday morning sun shone through my window I was out the door.

My mind and body yearned for one glimpse of him constantly. It was pathetic how obsessive I became. Physically I would perform the actions expected of me, but mentally I was his. He possessed my thoughts.

I rushed through the doors of the gallery. The cool, mechanically controlled air contrasted the humid air outside, sending goose bumps up and down my body. Then, as if like clockwork, the bumps transformed from those of temperature change, to ones of lust. His scent filled the room before his beautiful face. Those green eyes met my dull brown eyes and that was that. I was sent over the edge.

"Good morning, Bella," he greeted me. "Nice to see you arriving so early, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything," I replied, honestly and openly willing for any task that he threw my way.

"I need you to go to the airport and pick up Brandon in a week." I cocked my head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Brandon?" I questioned.

"Yes, Brandon. You know, the artist whose photographs will be displayed here in two weeks. They're coming into town next Monday and I will be unable to pick them up. You on the other hand, I'm giving the day off to do so. Clear?" he said.

"Right, sorry," I apologized for my temporary stupidity.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I felt embarrassed to be asked that same question twice in twenty-four hours.

"No reason." He turned, his face suddenly saddened. I grabbed him by the arm, stopping him.

"Are _you_ alright, Edward?" His eyes met mine again and I could see something was troubling him. To be honest, I knew deep down even then what the problem was.

"Follow me," He took my hand in his and I did as he said, following him to his office. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

Between his forefinger and thumb, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he abruptly opened his eyes.

"We're," he took a deep breath before continuing, "friends, right?"

I nodded urging him to carry on.

"And as, " another deep breath, "friends, we can talk about things. Things that never leave these four walls."

My heart fluttered at the thought of gaining a piece to the puzzle that was Edward Cullen. I nodded again, biting my lip in anticipation.

"As you know, I'm married, but as of recent times, that marriage is not doing so well." He looked away, almost as if he was ashamed he was failing at something.

_Puzzle piece number one. Not a fan of failure. Or marriage._

"She cheated on me." His eyes stayed fixed on the marble floors of his office.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." The pain he felt in his heart, I could feel within my own. I wanted to take that pain away from him, take away every ounce of it.

I approached him and embraced him in a hug, as if he were my child and not my boss. It took a moment for him to shake the sudden shock of my action, but I soon felt his arms snake around my waist. There was nothing romantic about the moment in the slightest, but my body decided that it indeed was erotic. I could feel the blood rushing between my legs and I stepped away from him.

"Thank you." Shock was still apparent on his face, but it was intertwined with another emotion - perhaps relief? Whatever it may have been, I felt I had done something right, no matter how my body reacted.

We left the office with that secret buried deep within both of us. A secret bond brought us closer together through that single confession.

As always my time with Edward Cullen went by too quickly. Lunch came and went, and soon I was driving home.

That same routine of waking up, working, lunch, working, home, repeat went on for the next five days without a hitch. The gallery was abuzz with preparations for the high fashion photographer who went by the name Brandon.

Everyone I asked really knew nothing about him. Just that he was the best of the best. In my imaginative mind, I likened him to look something like Karl Lagerfeld, even though I knew I was probably wrong.

Apparently, he had worked with the biggest models and designers, but his identity has remained a mystery. Sunday evening when I had free time I even tried Googling the elusive photographer, but the only results I could find were his portfolio, most of which was already at the gallery awaiting the unveiling of the exhibit.

Though I did have a few other things to focus my attention on, my mind always wandered back to Edward Cullen, especially since our conversation the previous Monday. The fact that he felt so comfortable with sharing something so personal with me made my heart soar.

Jasper and I continued the barely seeing each other routine, too. His work demanded him during the hours that I would be home and vice versa. That in all honestly didn't bother me as much as it should have.

Monday morning came and I had to not leave for work, but finally to meet the mysterious and talented Brandon. I arrived at the airport right on time and even had one of those signs to hold up with "Brandon" written in big letters on it.

There were many people coming in off the flight from New York and I scanned all their faces for who I thought I was supposed to be looking for. A man with white hair and a stylish suit who I was sure was Brandon, but he walked right past me. I turned thinking he didn't see me, but when he greeted another man I knew I made a mistake.

When I looked back towards the terminal I saw a petite brunette, her hair cropped short walking straight up to me. She wore leggings and a long tee shirt with something that looked like graffiti played across the front.

"I believe I'm the one you're looking for," she said matter-of-factly. "Are you from Twilight Gallery?"

"Um, yes," I stuttered. "Are you, Brandon?"

"A. Brandon, fashion photographer at your service, but you can just call me Alice." She held her small hand out for me to shake, and I did. "I just use my last name because you wouldn't believe the jobs I've missed by being just Alice Brandon. It's a very sexist world, unfortunately."

"I'm not going to lie, I really did think you were a man," I laughed as we started walking towards my car.

"That looked like Karl Lagerfeld, right?" She cocked her head and winked at me.

I had a feeling Alice Brandon and I would become very, very good friends.

* * *

**A/N - I hate to resort to bribery, but if you review I will give you a sneak peek of chapter six! :)  
**


	6. Ch 6: I'm on Fire

**A/N - I cannot apologize enough for the time it's taken me to have this chapter posted. I'm still on an indefinite hiatus due to being in school I hope to have the rest of SToF posted by the 1st of the new year. This is completely un-beta'd and probably won't be beta'd for a while due to time constraints. If you're still holding on and reading this story, I thank you so much.  
**

**_"Where do we go?  
I don't want to wake up.   
Spinning in slow motion   
As we fall apart." _  
-Restraining Order Blues by Spitalfield**

* * *

Alice Brandon was one of the most interesting and entertaining people I had ever met. She was everything I envied in other women: adventurous, daring, outgoing, fun. In reality she was the female Jasper.

The entire drive to her hotel was spent talking about everything from cars to favorite books. We clicked instantly. When we arrived at the hotel, she dropped her bags off and checked in. Then she turned to me and smiled a big toothy grin.

"I want to see that exhibit so far," She said excitedly.

"Of course, but remember it's still under construction," I replied ready to oblige to her request. "Oh, and let me just call my boss to make sure it's ok."

She nodded and I dug through my purse for my phone. Edward's number was already on my speed dial, so with in no time I was talking with him.

"Hello, Bella," Edward's velvet voice purred from the other end.

"Hi, I have Ms. Brandon with me and she would like to come see the gallery. Would that be alright?" I asked cautiously. I wasn't sure if he wanted her to see it now or leave it a surprise, I was still so naive about how the exhibit inner workings went.

"Of course, bring her on over," His every word wrapped around my brain in a warm comforting sound, instantly relaxing me. The click on the other end left me wanting more of him, as always.

With approval from Edward, we went on our merry way talking like sisters the entire way to the gallery.

"So Bella, any boyfriends?" Alice inquired as we approached the familiar grey brick front of the gallery.

"Uh," I hesitated.

Yes Bella, you have a boyfriend.

"Yes, Jasper," I finally replied. "We've been dating for, wow, six years now."

"And he hasn't proposed yet?" She asked.

"No, we're still both too young for marriage." I said smoothly. Truth was, I really didn't know why Jasper and I weren't engaged yet. We'd both talked about it before, but as of recent times I didn't think of it much. That familiar guilt I hadn't felt in so long settled back into the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah I don't really date much," Alice said penetrating my train of thought.

"Really? You hang out with buff models all day long though, right?" I pulled the car into an empty parking spot outside the gallery as I spoke.

She just shook her head and chuckled at my statement and got out of the car.

"Oh silly, Bella. Models are for kids." She winked at me and we started into the gallery.

I studied her every move. She walked with the ease of a ballerina, but with the confidence and strength of someone much more powerful. Like a gazelle she dashed across the street. Alice Brandon was truly a unique woman. As we entered I instantly felt Edward's presence, stronger than ever. It had been two entire days since I'd seen him. The time felt like an eternity, but as soon as he was in the atmosphere my every nerve and thought dissipated.

"Hello Miss Brandon," Edward greeted the graceful creature to my left with a cliche cheek kiss, like you'd see in Hollywood.

"Mr. Cullen, please call me Alice," she replied, never taking her eyes off her surroundings, sizing up the gallery.

"I take it you want to see where we'll be showing your work?" Alice nodded giddily and Edward began leading the way to the exhibit, which was nearly finished.

The black marble tile beneath our feet transitioned to the industrial concrete. The beautiful, modern paneling was now plain white paint with large prints of high fashion shots scattered strategically around the room. Each piece you walked by told a different story that screamed "modern" and "edgy." Every model skinnier than the last, with expensive fabric flowing from their bodies. Just looking at it made you feel insecure and feel the want - no - the need to own what she was wearing.

I guess that's why all the designers hired Alice Brandon to begin with. She was able to capture something in every photograph that you envied. Whether it was the way a particular color made a model's eyes pop or the way the dress was draped in such a way that gave the appearance of curves on the thin girls. You wanted what they were wearing and you would pay however much they were asking to achieve that level of perfection.

Business matters were discussed between Edward and Alice, while I listened and took notes. An hour later I was ready to take Alice back to her hotel. We started walking towards the gallery when Edward suddenty stopped us.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Would you two please join me for dinner tomorrow night? You may bring a guest if you'd like," As he said the last part he looked straight into my eyes, testing me, daring to see if I would bring someone else with me. "Angela, Jessica, and a few other colleagues would be there also."

"I'm sure I'll be able to make it," I told him honestly.

After dropping off Alice at her hotel I went on home, since I did have the rest of the day off. As always, Edward consumed my every thought. I walked into the apartment surprised to see Jasper watching TV on the couch. It had been a while since I'd see him right after I got home from work.

"How was your day?" He asked, never taking his eyes off CNN.

"Fine, I had to pick up that big photographer from the airport," I answered as I walked into the bedroom to change out of my professional clothes.

"Oh really? Was he nice?" Jasper raised his voice so I would be able to hear him, even though he was just in the next room of the cramped apartment.

"She was lovely. She reminded me of like a female version of you. I bet you two would really get along well." I walked back into the living room, dressed in my sweats and plopped down next to him on the couch. My thoughts began to wander to Edward just as Jasper handed me the remote control to change it to whatever I wanted. Such a simple gesture sent me on a guilt trip every time.

"Yeah? That's cool. When do I get to meet her."

"Actually, if you're free tomorrow night, my boss invited all of us to dinner. He said I could bring a guest." Absently I channel surfed, nothing good on.

"Uh, I think I can call off if you want me too." Secretly, I wanted to tell him not to call off, I would go alone, but I shrugged it off once the guilt caught up with me.

"You can if you want, dinner is at 8, with cocktails at 7, or something like that," I said.

Jasper left for work at three in the afternoon, just when I would normally be coming home. I spent the evening alone with my thoughts - which was always a dangerous thing. As of recent times my thoughts had become more and more physical towards Edward. Events playing out in my mind, vivid as if I were watching a dirty movie.

As hard as I tried to diminish the thoughts, they always somehow came crept up and haunt me. It was like I had some sort of disorder that spayed these situations, against my will, across the canvas of my mind. Situations I would normally be prudish and offended by; I soon found myself beginning to crave for the daydreams to become a reality. That was a very dangerous and foolish want.

The most vivid of dreams came that night.

There I laid on a bed with silk sheets, bare as the day I was born. Edward was coming towards me, his hand ghosted over my body, just missing the area I craved him. I cried out for him "Edward! I need you." I couldn't help myself and soon began touching myself, like when I was a teenager. His eyes bore deep inside me, watching me as I touched myself.

I woke up sweating, my hand inside my underwear, a puddle practically pooling between my legs. Jasper was home, so it was probably close to sunrise.

I realized my dreams were worse than a smutty romance novel with Fabio on the cover. Those dreams were not normal for someone who had a boyfriend. It wasn't normal to dream of another man while your significant other laid next to you.

I felt dirty, like a layer of scum was sticking to my skin. Immediately, I hopped into the shower and scrubbed with all my might.

When is this going to end?

Salty tears blended with the steamy water beating down on my skin. The flood of emotion was unbearable. There was too much; I reached a boiling point I never expected. Everything was too real. It was much more than a silly fantasy. It was something that bubble deep within my very soul. Something primal and unpredictable. I wanted Edward Cullen more than anything in this world and I came to the realization that the only thing that would ever satiate that burning desire that built up inside was his skin on my skin.


	7. Ch 7: The Man Who Came To Dinner

I'm not going to write a long A/N, I'm just going to say thank you to those still reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.

_"Your breath, your scent   
Follows drifting on the vapor   
I can't escape [him]"_**_  
_ -Goodbye Young Tutor, You've Now Outgrown Me by Say Anything**

* * *

Work seemed to drag on agonizingly slow. My eyes followed the tick of the secondhand on the clock for what felt like hours, but in reality is was only a minute. Edward was late for work that particular morning.

Angela, Alice, and I all worked in the gallery before going to lunch together. Alice had this coy grin on her face the whole time.

"You seem happy," Angela commented and Alice grinned even wider.

"What makes you say that?" Alice replied cooly.

I cocked my eyebrow, now genuinely curious as to what would make Alice so reticent about her personal life.

"Did the infamous Brandon perhaps meet someone of the male persuasion?" I chimed in.

The Alice did something I never thought she would do. She blushed.

"Alice!" Angela and I exclaimed in unison.

"I don't kiss and tell," Alice explained with a grin and then so gracefully waved her hand for the check.

Angela and I just looked at each other in shock.

"We shall speak of this, no more."

We returned to work without another mention of this mystery man that Alice met. The second half of the day didn't seem to drag on as long as the first. Finally, I was on my way home to prepare for the business dinner later that night.

I picked up my dress from the dry cleaners. It was a simple wrap dress I bought at American Apparel with Jasper last week. I pulled out Jasper's best suit from the back of the closet. It never got much action.

Quickly I got ready as the time was drawing closer to the seven o clock cocktail time. Jasper was no where in sight. I called him, but no answer.

"We're going to be really late if you don't get your ass here in the next five minutes. Bye!" I screamed into the phone for the tenth time.

I dialed his number one last time and loud music blasting in the background.

"Bella! Babe! Hey, I can't make it tonight, I'm so sorry, They won't let me leave. The band is rehearsing and they need me here. I love you, I'll make it up to you this weekend, I promise." And then he hung up.

For all the years I'd known Jasper he had only cancelled our plans once and that was when his grandmother died. He was more reliable than the postman. Rain, sleet, snow, he would show.

It finally hit me that I would have to go to this thing alone. And for some reason, I didn't mind that much.

----

The sun was setting when I arrived at the martini lounge, where we would be doing cocktails and a tapas dinner early.

I chuckled to myself. Last year I didn't even know what a tapas dinner was, let alone go to one.

His energy was all around me and I knew he was there. I took a deep breathe through my nose and opened the heavy black door. It was dimly lid inside the overly priced bar. The tables and bar were made of the same heavy black material as the door and he walls were exposed brick with old fashioned speakeasy signs hanging over every table.

Edward was sitting alone at the bar, a shot of some dark liquid sat next to a half empty martini. I glided to him and sat next to him. He turned to me and held up the shot and then drank it in one pass without even flinching. Then he downed the rest of the martini.

"Slow down cowboy, you're downing those a little to easily."

He just looked at me blankly and asked, "Where's your boyfriend, Miss Swan."

"Working."

"That's what they all say." He was bitter for no reason.

"Is something wrong?"

He rested his hand a bit too far up on my thigh, "Many things are wrong, but who am I to correct them."

Each word sent shivers down my spine. His hand grazed the fabric of my dress further up my leg. As much as I enjoyed the sensation I had to stop him from making an ass out of himself at a business dinner. I swatted his hand away and he walked away with a fresh martini in hand.

_What the fuck just happened?_

This was not my Edward Cullen. This was a monster that reeked of Jim Bean and Grey Goose.

I gave the bartender 100 dollars to stop pouring drinks for him, replacing all liquor with water and soda.

Other employees from the gallery arrived, like Angela and Jessica. Alice was the last to show up.

She floated elegantly into the room in a simple black dolman dress.

"Woah, what is up with Mr. Cullen? Is he an alcoholic now or something?" Alice asked me immediately after arriving.

"I have no idea, he was bad off the moment I got here."

_This is going to be an interesting night._

Awkwardly we all made our way to the table for our meal of seared tuna and other assorted appetizers disguised as dinner. Alice sat on my right and Edward on my left. We began eating in silence, which I could tell was driving Alice mad. Finally, she stood and cleared her throat.

"Everyone, I just want to have a toast, to all of you for making me feel so at home in your gallery, these past few days. And I can't wait for the opening tomorrow," Alice finally broke the silence with her small speech, but only to be put down by Edward clapping obnoxiously loud.

I kicked him under the table. He misinterpreted my gesture of "shut up" for an invitation to a game of footsie. His shoe disappeared and his foot began sloppily sliding up over my calve. I had dreamed of touching him like that so many times, but I didn't imagine it like that.

I had, had enough.

"Mr. Cullen, I believe you've had too much to drink and it would be in your best interest to allow me to call you a taxi before your make a complete and utter ass out of yourself."

"Drive me home. I'm not leaving my car here." He tossed me the keys to his Volvo.

"Fine." I grabbed his hand and began dragging the lush out the door. Not before I took his wallet and paid for everyones drinks and meals on his credit card. It was the least he could do after behaving so intolerable.

The drive to his house was silent. He stared out the window with this smug look on his face. So smug I wanted to slap the smile right off his face.

"Turn here," he said and I did. "I'm the white house on the end."

His house was gorgeous. My dream house really. It was white, modern, clean, truly spectacular. I could only imagine what the inside looked like.

I pulled in the drive way and got out immediately to call a taxi for myself back to the restaurant.

"Bella," my name rolled off his tongue so eloquently, for a drunk man. "Please, come inside with me."

He placed his hand on my wrist gently tugging my along with him.

"Only for a minute," I said, more to myself than him.

I was right, the house was amazing on the inside too. Indescribably beautiful. Just so clean and modern. Sleek lines and crisp corners. It was much better than my cramped apartment. Floor to ceiling windows lined almost every wall, exposing a beautiful view of the beach in the distance.

"This is beautiful," I said, setting my purse down on the counter. His breath threatened to knock me down as it warmed the back of my neck.

"As are you." His hand grazed the side of my body, leaving a trail of goosebumps where a he touched. As badly as I wanted to just melt into his arms, I needed to retain my composure. I straightened up and pushed his hand aside.

"You're drunk." I walked over to an expensive coffee machine sitting beside his huge double door stainless steel fridge. As I attempted to figure out the foreign technology, I could feel him coming closer. His body pressed against my back and I about came right then and there. The desire evident in his touch.

"Mr. Cullen," I struggled with the next part. "Stop."

"Bella, we both know you don't mean that." It truly was the last thing I wanted him to do, but it was the right thing. I pushed him away for the final time and walked out of his house. I couldn't believe the audacity of this man. Thinking he knew what I wanted him to do. The sad thing was, he did know what I wanted him to do.


	8. Ch 8: Dolce & Gabbana

**A/N: Just a quick announcement for a quick chapter, I've started posting Simple Twist of Fate on my livejournal also. So, if you prefer to read on lj, by all means :). The link is on my profile. As always thank you for reading!**

_**"Oh hell is truly on it's way"  
-**_**Crawl by Kings of Leon**

* * *

The next day I flirted with the idea of calling off. I wanted to save myself the embarrassment of facing Edward after I rejected his drunken advances. But tonight was the opening of Alice's exhibit and I needed to be there.

Luckily, when I got there, Edward was late again. I didn't mind putting off the inevitable awkwardness that was sure to ensue when he arrived.

The gallery was abuzz with last minute preparations for that night. The caterers came early to set up their stations and familiarize with the place. We laid out brochures for the gallery. Straightened pieces, made sure it flowed just how Alice wanted it to.

Finally the moment I'd been dreading arrived. I was straightening all the flowers in the lobby when Edward walked in.

At first he didn't look at me and went straight to his office. My heart sank back to it's normal spot in my chest, instead of it's uncomfortable position in my throat. Then he walked out and we made eye contact. He motioned for me to follow him. Normally I'd love to follow him and enjoy the view of him from behind, but this time I really wanted to do anything, but follow him.

I did as he silently asked and followed him back to his office. He then motioned for me to have a seat and he closed the door behind us.

"I.." he started hesitantly. "I'd like to apologize for my… behavior last night. It was completely uncalled for and disrespectful and so unprofessional. At least the parts I remember. I also want to thank you for assuring I made it home safely."

"Apology accepted and you're welcome." I assumed that was all and I began to get up when he stopped me.

"Can I talk to you, about sometime else for a moment?"

I nodded yes in reply.

"You know what. Never mind, we've got a lot of work to do for tonight."

"Are you sure?" The look in his eyes told me something was wrong.

"It can wait."

With that, he led me back out of his office. As soon as I walked into the lobby Alice was standing there, tapping her foot impatiently. I looked at my watch and I noticed I was five minute late for our lunch. Then she saw Edward behind me and stopped that annoying tapping.

"Ready, Bella?" I nodded, biting my lip. Alice's eye bore into me, like she wasn't looking just at me, but in me.

We drove in silence to the restaurant.

"Bella, what's your boyfriend's name. I know you've told me before, but it seems to have slipped my mind." I furrowed my brow curiously at Alice.

"Jasper," I said.

"See, I knew it, but I didn't at the same time. Oh, um I have a surprise for you." She searched through her purse and pulled out a small slip of paper.

"A dry cleaning receipt?"

"Silly, Bella. It's a dry cleaning ticket. You'll need to pick up your present from the dry cleaners. I wanted you to have something spectacular to wear for tonight and Domenico owed me a little favor."

"Who's Domenico?" I asked puzzled at the unfamiliar foreign name.

"Domenico Dolce. As in Dolce & Gabbana. Ring any bells?" My eyes grew wide.

"Oh, Alice. I couldn't…" I started.

"Shush, I insist." There was no point in arguing with Alice, so I stopped while I was ahead.

"We'll stop by the dry cleaners on the way back." She paused for a moment, as if she was afraid to say what was on her mind. "Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded yes with my mouth full of salad.

"Are you sleeping with Mr. Cullen?"

That was when I inhaled too quickly and began choking on a crouton. There I was, in the middle of some fancy cafe with a throat full of day old bread gasping for air and hacking a lung up at the same time.

A waiter ran over to help me by smacking my back. My eyes were watering, makeup running down my cheeks. Alice's shrieking wasn't helping.

One final cough and I could breathe somewhat normally again.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I swear," I assured everyone. "I think we should go."

Since I almost died in the middle of their restaurant our lunches were free.

_Why would Alice ask me that? Was I that obvious? Was he?_

"And the answer is no," I finally answered after I had regained some of my composure.

We stopped by the dry cleaners and picked up my new dress. From what I could tell through the plastic bag it was just a simple black dress and I thanked God it wasn't anything too flashy.

We stayed at the gallery until right before it opened. Alice fixed my hair and makeup in Angela's office. I slipped into the black dress and I almost didn't recognize myself. The dress hugged my little curves perfectly. She topped it off with a pair of plain black heels, but I left on my black pantyhose from earlier. I was never very comfortable with showing too much skin.

The familiar tune of my ringtone filled the office and it was Jasper. He just called to tell me he was on his way and would be there soon.

I waited in the lobby for him. He walked in wearing the only suit he owned, looking very dapper, as always.

"Hey, babe." Jasper kissed me on the cheek and took my hand.

"I want you to meet someone. Alice?" I called for her and she entered the lobby looking incredible as always. This time she wore a navy blue slip dress. "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Jasper. Jasper, this is Alice."

They shook hands, but acted a little shy towards each other. After that Alice basically disappeared and I didn't see her for the rest of the night. Jasper and I walked around the gallery. He seemed so intrigued by each of the photos.

While Jasper was looking around, I went to get a glass of champagne. I felt that familiar twinge in my stomach and I knew Edward was approaching me. I turned to look at him. He looked so handsome, as always.

"You look beautiful," He said as he walked up to me. I shivered at his words. "I'd like you to stay and help close tonight. Then I'm going to need you in my office after everything is wrapped up. There seems to me some sort of error or miscalculation on the budget for tonight. I believe it's a mistake with the caterer's. Is that alright with you?"

"Um, sure."

The night continued without a hitch and Jasper left early to get back to work. Everything was cleaned and everyone had left. Edward was in his office and I began the walk to his office.


	9. Ch 9: Ruined Dolce & Gabbana

**A/N: **This is the scene I'd been thinking about when I began writing this story. I really hope this chapter answers some questions towards the end. As always thank you to everyone for reading my little story.

_**"Red fingernail polish****  
Peeling like a sunburn, oh  
****That black designer dress****  
Looks better underneath our feet  
Your knees in the dirt"**_**  
-What Gets You Off by Jack's Mannequin**

**

* * *

**

With every step I made through the familiar hallway, my anxiety became overwhelming. I had been in his office many times, he was my boss, and I could do this. Every door I passed appeared locked and no light slipped through the cracks. We were the only ones in the entire building. I already knew this, but at that moment the thought sped up my heart even more.

I arrived at his office and politely knocked, even though I knew he was expecting me. I heard his footsteps coming closer and the click of the door handle. The door swung open and my breathing hitched like it always did when I saw him.

His once knotted tie, lay limply around his neck, his shirt undone exposing just enough chest hair to melt the panties right off my body. The corner of his lip twisted upward, smiling that dazzling crooked smile.

"Thank you for coming. The… uh papers are on the desk. Go on and take a look at them." He ushered me in and I went straight to business, reading the numbers.

"Mind if I turn some music on?" He asked, record in hand next to his old record player. I shook my head and the sounds of Otis Redding filled the large office.

My focus was on the papers, not the music though. As I read them, recalculating the numbers in my head, I noticed nothing was wrong. Not a single number was out of place or incorrect. Confused I looked up at him and he had a bottle wine in his hand then.

"Edward, these papers are perfect." With a raised eyebrow, he chuckled. "I'm beginning to get the feeling you didn't really want to discuss numbers."

"No. I didn't. But I knew you wouldn't come here unless I said it was business related." Every word stung me.

"That's not true. We're friends right? And friends can be friendly without the facade of business disguising their relationship" My feet started walking towards him before my mind registered I was being drawn closer to him.

"Tanya filed for divorce today." His voice faltered a bit. The hurt was visible in his eyes as I stared longingly into them. At that moment he was not my boss, he was a man broken and in need of comforting.

"Is this want you wanted to talk about earlier?" He just shrugged and began taking a swig of the wine. With his previous history with alcohol lingering from the night before, I took the wine from his hands and set it down. Risking the electricity, I took his hands in mine. Sparks flying wildly as our skin touched.

"I'm here Edward." It was the only thing I could say, and it was true. He brought my hands to his mouth and kissed them slightly. The gesture, so sweet and so innocent sent my body into overdrive. There was nothing else on my mind but him, always just him.

The next song came on slowly, Mr. Redding advising to "Try A Little Tenderness."

"Will you dance with me please? I need to be closer to someone. To you. Please." Edward pleaded with me and I complied because I felt the same way.

Wrapping my arms around his neck while his hands found that small of my back, we moved to the music. Swaying together as if we were made for dancing with each other. My body burned in such close proximity to him.

As the pace picked up, so did our movements. His hand began slipping past the friendly limits of my lower back. My chest was pressed up to his as we desperately tried getting closer to each other. Our lips were mere inches apart and his breath splayed across my face, the smell of his sweet minty air dizzying me.

Everything was in overdrive, our breathing was sped up, hearts beating together in perfect sporadic rhythm. His eyes flickered from my lips to my eyes and back again. How I longed for those lips time and time again. I nodded answering the silent question his eyes were asking and like a magnet to metal our lips mashed together flawlessly.

The world could have imploded around us it wouldn't have mattered. There was no feeling like kissing Edward Cullen. He tasted sweeter than any candy I'd ever tasted, sweet minty cotton candy. His tongue danced past my lips and I savored every moment afraid it would end too soon.

I could feel his hands sneaking their way up my back to the zipper of my dress and instead of stopping him like I should have, I let the moment consume me.

My dress pooled around my feet in a puddle of black silk and my hands flew to the buttons of his shirt, snapping a few off completely in my haste. With his torso bare in front of me, I ran my hands across his chest, feeling his muscles taut underneath smooth velvety skin.

While I reveled in the joy of touching his newly exposed skin, he kissed his way down my neck, leaving a trail of hot, wet desire where his lips touched. My eyes rolled in my head, I could feel his need for me with his every move and it left me wanting, needing more. His tongue traced the lines of my collarbone, then downwards to the bit of breast exposed above my strapless bra. In a one swift movement my bra was on the floor and his mouth was hot and teasing on my breast.

Involuntarily I moaned and tangled my fingers in his messy hair. There was nothing in this galaxy that could have stopped me, I was his. His lips retraced their steps across my collarbone, then my neck, and finally back to my lips. His hands found the only part my body he had yet to touch.

His fingers hooked onto the hem of my panties. My hips bucked towards him feeling his erection on my stomach. Suddenly he gasped and stepped backwards from me, his hands in the air as if he was about to be arrested.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Honestly." His breathing was irregular as he took another step away from me, running those beautiful fingers through that pile of bronze hair.

I stood there half-naked, cold, and more confident than I'd ever felt in my life. He wanted me and I knew it. That was all that mattered.

"You better get the fuck over here and finish what we started." I slipped my pantyhose and panties off and kicked them across the room.

His eyes questioned mine, as he looked my body from head to toe and back. Instead of feeling nervous about being completely exposed in front of him, I felt a surge of pride for my body.

"Once I start Bella, I will not be able to stop." I could sense the double meaning behind his words.

"I won't either." Swiftly he removed his belt and came back to me with added fervor.

My lips drawn to his, again, while my hands helped slip his pants and boxers to the floor. He kicked them aside, I pulled away from our kiss to greedily soak up the sight of him. Every inch of his body was perfection. I had dreamed of catching a glimpse of the skin that hid beneath his clothes and my dream had come true.

My back was flat against the wall as he lifted me to join him in the most sacred of acts. I gasped at the new sensation I felt, we fit together flawlessly. The cool wall offset the heat radiating from our bodies.

We were completely enveloped in the primal grunts and grotesque noises the skin on skin contact made. With all my might, I tried to keep my eyes open, to soak up every second of this moment.

I wanted to remember the way our clothes were strewn across the floor haphazardly. How the hair on the back of his neck was softer than the hair on the top. The way his skin smelled salty like the ocean and musky like a man should smell. But most of all I wanted to see his face when he climaxed, all because of me.

With our foreheads pushed together, I continued fighting to keep my eyes from closing in the surplus of pleasure my body was feeling. The sweat was glistening off his skin, as I'm sure it was mine. That familiar tightening in my stomach was close to unraveling and spilling over the edge. Edward's increasing speed told me he was close also.

"Oh fuck, Bella." That crude statement was what sent me over the edge, starting in my stomach outstretching to my arms, then fingers as I dug them into his back, then head, making me feel dizzy and causing my eyes to roll back farther than I thought possible, then down my legs, the tingling stopped at my toes making them curl.

There were no words to describe it. I felt him in every inch of my body and I never wanted him to leave. The tingling stayed as I felt him lose control. He made the most beautiful noise, a tortured whimper escaping his throat. The expression on his face completely focused, brows furrowed, and his bottom lip between his teeth.

The room fell silent, the only sound our pants. We stayed joined against the wall for what felt like forever. Finally I felt him begin to release me and my feet touched the ground, my body joining earth once again.

We began collecting our clothes. I noticed the sticky mess left behind on my body and wiped the it up with my panties, then surreptitiously tossed them in the garbage can by his desk.

The record reached the end and began skipping. Edward walked over, half dressed, and turned it off.

"Bella…" He started.

"We don't have to talk about this right now," I stopped him. There was nothing to say.

"Can I at least call a cab for you?" His words stung me. It then hit me that this wasn't the beautiful moment I thought it was. How many other women had he said that to? Our special moment had turned into something cheap and routine for him.

"I drove myself, thank you." And with those words I walked out of his office. I fought hard against the tears threatening my eyes. But as soon as I sat in my car I could do so no longer. I cried. I cried harder than I ever had in my entire life. But I wasn't crying because I was hurt or guilty. I was crying because I wasn't hurt or guilty, like I should've been.

My drive home was slow, hitting every red light on the way, which gave me more time to wallow in my own self pity. I went straight to the bathroom when I got home. I glanced in the mirror, my eyes puffy and red. Makeup running, lips blood red and swollen. I looked like a vampire. A defeated vampire.

I started some bath water, feeling so dirty I climbed in the tub clothes, shoes, everything on. I just soaked, letting the hot water scald my skin. I began replaying the past month in my mind. Had it really only been a month since I'd met Edward Cullen? Was it even possible to know someone in a month, like I believed I knew him?

It really began to sink in then. I knew nothing of importance about the man. I made the laundry list of details I knew about him in my mind:

_Married to Tanya  
Divorcing Tanya  
Likes sushi  
Owns a gallery  
Amazing in bed_

That was it. I knew nothing else. All the time I'd spent with him I'd poured my heart about myself, he'd never really told me anything about himself. The relationship that I'd created in my mind was completely one sided and I had never even cared. I was a selfish, horrible human being. Then my thoughts shifted to ones of confusion. Had he wanted it this way? Did he want me to tell him everything in my life so I would feel comfortable with him? Did he seduce me? Did I seduce him in his vulnerable state? When did I use the word seduce before in a sentence? I was filled so many conflicting emotions.

Immediately, I jumped out of the bathtub. The sun was beginning to rise meaning the start of a new day, so I went to the phone, still in my soaking wet Dolce & Gabbana dress and shoes. My fingers knew the numbers to dial. His groggy voice answered with a "hello."

"We have to talk about it now."


	10. Ch 10: The Darkest Side

**A/N** - I haven't updated in far too long and I apologize for that. I'm on summer break from school so I'll be able to update a little more frequently.

Now for a major announcement, I will be MOVING Simple Twist of Fate from FanFiction(dot)net to Livejournal, along with From the Shattered Pieces Shines a Green Light. So yes I will be deleting them, but not from the internet entirely just moving to LJ.

It will not be moved until it is complete and I'll also post it as a .pdf when it's finished.

You can find it here at LaBriee(dot)LiveJournal(dot)com

I'll also post links on my profile page.

As always thanks for reading. Much love

"_Take me, take me back to your bed_  
_ I love you so much that it hurts my head_  
_ I don't mind you under my skin_  
_ I'll let the bad parts in_"  
**_ -Degausser by Brand New_**

* * *

**_***Bella's POV***_**

The night replayed in my head over and over, as if it were a bad dream. But it wasn't bad, which was the part that scared me the most.

I threw on a pair of jeans that may have possibly been dirty, then a t-shirt, and flip-flops. It was the typical Floridian uniform. As I reached for the door, my feet felt like they weighed two tons, impossible to lift. Impossible to face what was to come.

All the determination to solve this problem seemed to float away and was replaced by a knot in my stomach that tore at me from the inside out. I glanced back to the bedroom where Jasper lay peacefully. At that moment I felt like trash, I didn't deserve him.

Horrible things ran through my mind. Thoughts of running away, leaving a note, anything but confronting the real issue that was at hand. The fact that I had cheated. I was an adulterer. Lusty thoughts were one thing, actually engaging in the forbidden act was another.

My fingers were still laced around the door knob, then gently I turned it so I wouldn't wake him. I couldn't run away, I needed to be an adult and face this head on.

The entire drive to the coffee shop was agonizing. My heart raced with anxiety. Adrenaline pumped through my entire body. When I pulled up to the place, his bronze hair was visible through the window.

I took a deep breath in and was prepared to face every problem head on.

* * *

**_**Edward's POV**_**

Her car pulled up, but she didn't get out right away. She looked nervous, scared even. I didn't blame her. She wasn't use to the guilt yet.

Me on the other hand? I've had years to wrestle with guilt, to the point where I was practically numb.

I cheated on every woman I was ever with, Tanya being no exception of course. It was not because I didn't respect women, but merely because I loved women. I was no womanizer, or misogynist. I just likes to have a taste of everything at the buffet. If that made me a pig, then I guess I was pig. I've been with the most beautiful women in the world. Models, wannabe models, actresses, socialites, I've had my fair share. Every body was perfection. They were all botoxed, nipped, tucked, and plumped to an ultimate form of beauty. But, unfortunately their personalities were just as fake as their breasts.

Bella was different. There was not a single fake thing about her. She was completely natural. She hardly ever wore makeup. Her clothing didn't have designer labels. Her musical tastes weren't tailored to what was played at the clubs. She loved art and french films. Her intelligence intimidated me. It was like a breath of fresh air.

From the moment our eyes locked at that wedding I knew I had to have her. She was new and unchartered territory that had yet to be conquered. But I didn't chase after her like I usually do. I wanted her to come to me, naturally. My wish eventually came true and it did happen completely naturally, well with only a smidgen of manipulation and Otis Redding.

I truly was hurt by Tanya. She had given me a taste of my own medicine, with a man five years younger and ten times wealthier than I. It was not only a blow to the ego, but dare I say my heart? I did love Tanya, but only as a child loves a shiny new toy. She was just as fake as everything else in my life. Another item to show off to the world.

I'm not the only one at fault though. Tanya was using me just as much as I was using her. She'd taken a bit bite out of my savings account the first time she found out I had cheated early on in our marriage. It soon became a game of who could hurt each other worse. Eventually, she won. The divorce papers were signed and processed before I could even blink.

In my time of need Bella was the only one there. She wanted to comfort me and I so desperately desired for her to comfort me. Who was I to stop her? I never wanted her to sleep with me out of pity. I tried to stop it, but when she bared her soul and everything else for me, wanting me as desperately as I wanted her; I couldn't control myself any longer.

It was magic, but I panicked. Offering her cab money like she was something cheap. She meant so much more to me than that, and I had to let her know.

She sat across from me at the table I had chosen in the corner. Not a stitch of makeup on, she wore just jeans and a t-shirt. She looked so young and innocent. Her hair was wavy and pretty and shiny and I wanted to touch it.

"Edward," She signed sadly. "I realized that last night, I slept with a complete stranger. I don't anything about you. I sit at these lunches and tell you everything from the name of my first pet to my GPA my freshman year of high school. Yet you're a comple mystery. I know you're my boss, you own an art gallery, you're recently divorced, and I'm hopelessly attracted to you when I know I shouldn't be."

I understood exactly what she meant. I had purposely withheld information so I couldn't be vulnerable. But in this moment, I wanted so desperately just to touch her one more time, that I would have told her anything.

"Well, what is it you want to know about me?" I asked.

"Everything. I want to know everything and anything about you, Edward." She reached across the table and took my hand in hers. "Please let me in."

Her voice shook as if she were about to cry and I knew I had hurt her somehow but not letting her in. So I did the only thing I could think of. Bare my soul for her, as she had for me time and time again.

"I'll start at the beginning then I guess. My birthday is June 20th, I'll be turning 29 this year. I was born in Chicago, but my parents moved me to New York before I was even a year old. My middle name is Anthony. I've been married and divorced just once. I only eat the orange gummy bears. The first Saturday of every month I go see a movie by myself that no one else wanted to go see with me. I read more than I admit. And Bella I'm equally attracted to you, but I have to warn you, I'm not perfect…"

My throat ached by noon. What took her months to reveal little by little, took me three hours in one big unload. Everything, every affair, kiss, heartache, and breath I had taken. She thanked me when I stopped talking, I never had anyone thank me for telling them about myself. It felt unusually good to not be such a closed book, to have someone else know everything.

The need to touch her grew, so I did what came naturally. I invited her back to my house. She had never seen it in the daytime, and the last time she was there I behaved very inappropriately. I had to make it up to her and prove to her my intentions were nothing but honorable, even if they were not so.

* * *

**_***Bella's POV***_**

Edward's house was even more beautiful in the afternoon light. The white walls stood out with reflection from the sunlight. The design was similar to the gallery.

The similarities lead me to a natural question "Did your mom design the house?"

As I walked into the living room from the entry way, I noticed a women's pair of high heels.

"Is Tanya here?" I whispered to Edward. If she was, I knew I'd be walking right back out that door.

"She packed her bags last week. She must've just left them. You can have them if they fit, they're probably some fancy french brand that she spent my money on." He kicked them to me.

"No, you were right, you're not bitter about the divorce at all"

Over his shoulder he smiled at me and walked back to what I assumed was his bedroom. Part of me was dying to know what it looked like.

I was chipping away little by little at Edward Cullen. Today had been a huge improvement from where we were just a few hours before. Instead of me standing naked and vulnerable alone, he was standing right next me, leaving nothing a secret anymore.

"Bella, please make yourself at home," He said instantly appearing behind me. I gasped a bit startled. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you like that."

"It's alright," I said as I went and sat down on the large black leather sectional. You would've never guessed a woman ever lived there. The white baron walls with only a few pieces of upscale artwork and large black pieces of furniture were very masculine.

Edward sat down next me, so close I could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. The heat consumed me, swirling around, igniting all my senses. I could the faint blush creeping up my neck to my face and I turned to look out the window, hoping he wouldn't notice. His hand gently stroked my cheek and then directed my face back in his direction.

"You're beautiful when you blush," His comment caught me off guard. When I was around him all the guilt just vanished. It was like he turned me into this heartless monster, that didn't care what she did or who she hurt.

Flashbacks of the night before flashed through my mind. The sweat, the all consuming lust. It was all that mattered and I needed to have it again. I needed to know it wasn't just some fluke occurrence. I needed to know that even though Edward was no longer a huge mystery that we could make the world stop spinning again.

Before I could even think of moving, his lips were on mine. And in that moment I let him make me into that monster again.

I would deal with the guilt later.


	11. Ch 11: Nighttiming

AN : Chapter 12 is written and being edited at the moment, so it shouldn't be too long before I post. As always thanks for reading! Much love

_"It's not so easy, caving in_  
_I walked by your apartment twice today_  
_While you were gone at work_  
_And all the colors got so down_  
_It's not as cold out here_  
_But come quick, I am losing feeling"_  
_-**Kill the Messenger by Jack's Mannequin**_

**

* * *

**

***Bella POV***

**One Month Later**

The month flew by in a blur of secret sexual encounters. Never in my wildest fantasies did I believe I would have a clandestine affair with Edward Cullen, but there I was in a hotel on the beach with him lying next to me.

It was late, like it always was. With Jasper working nights it became easy to slip away unnoticed and arrive back home early enough to avoid being caught.

All of it, the lies, the sneaking around became too routine. I had lost myself somewhere.

Edward was asleep in the bed and I studied his features, as I often did once he fell asleep. The lean muscles in his back and arms were completely at ease as his steady breathing moved his side gently up and down. The sheet only came up to about half way up his waist. He was perfection. I paled in comparison

I sighed and walked over to the chaise that overlooked the beach.

Outside I saw an older man riding his bicycle along the boardwalk. In his basket he had what must of been a dozen bouquets of flowers. A young couple, probably in their teens, walked up to him and he stopped. The boy bought a bouquet and handed it to the girl and they kissed. It was so simple and sweet.

There I was, in a beautiful hotel, on a beautiful beach, with a beautiful man and I was jealous of the little teenage couple buying flowers from the creepy old man on his bicycle.

I made my way back to the bed and pressed my body to his, seeking something more than the lusty desires that filled us both constantly. My hand slid across his soft skin to where his heart beat rhythmically. I pressed against it and felt faintly the beating, then he slid his hand on top of mine and our fingers entwined together. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed each finger gently.

That's when I knew that something else lie underneath all the passion. Real emotions and feelings were hidden somewhere.

Everything felt content for a moment and I slowly drifted to sleep.

The buzz of the alarm clock on the nightstand woke me up shortly after. Reality lay ahead of us and neither of us wished to ever return. Edward rolled over and kissed my forehead.

"Time to wake up," he said groggily.

"I'm awake." The sun hadn't even risen yet, but I knew I had to leave to beat Jasper home.

I got up and walked over to the chair where my purse was and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste, Edward followed me to the bathroom.

He was completely bare and the sight of him still took my breath away.

"Would you care to join me, Bella?" He asked turning on the water for a shower.

"I would love to, but…" We both understood what the 'but' meant. I had to get home so we wouldn't get caught. A nod of acknowledgement was all I got as he pulled the curtain back and stepped in.

As soon as I finished brushing my teeth I got dressed. Edward was just getting out of the shower, water still dripping from him as he kissed me goodbye.

I drove home and swallowed all the guilt that remained from the evening that just occurred. Just like I always did. All in the routine.

When I walked in the door, the apartment was empty and I sighed a sigh of relief. As I walked to the bedroom I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror that hung in the hallway. How many times I'd walked right by the mirror, hardly noticing it. But this time, I had to do a double take.

The woman staring back at me was not the Bella Swan I was used to seeing. This woman had secrets. She was immoral. She hurt people. She was a monster.

I continued to the bedroom and laid down in the same clothes I left in and just cried into a pillow.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew, my phone was ringing and the sun was blinding me through the blinds. I covered my eyes and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said all husky from just waking up.

"Hey, wanna go to dinner tonight? Emmett's out of town on business and I'm in desperate need of a girls night with my little sis," Rose's voice was much too chipper for nine AM.

"Yeah, sure. Come by around six or so. Love you, bye."

"Alright see you then, love you! Bye!"

I fell back asleep until around noon. It felt nice to sleep so late, and it was Saturday, so I figured why not.

Jasper was next to me in bed and I hadn't even noticed. I rolled over to look at him. Only his boxers covered him. He never slept under a blanket, he was always warm.

Just as I had studied Edward, I began to do the same to Jasper. It felt so odd, I had seen him numerous times, and there was nothing wrong with Jasper. He was perfect too. But a different kind of perfect. A flawed, rugged, artistic perfection.

I loved Jasper, but I realized suddenly that I loved Edward too. I knew I couldn't keep up this double life for much longer. Someone's heart would be broken and I could only hope that it was mine and neither of theirs.

Rose arrived at six on the dot, she never liked being late for anything. We made our way to the comfortable Italian restaurant we always had dinner at.

We ordered the same thing we always did and talked about what we always did work, mom, Phil, Jasper, and Emmett.

"So has Jasper done anything… big that I should know about?" Her question was confusing and I had no idea how to answer. So I just stared at her like a confused puppy with it's head titled to the side. "You know, _asked _you anything _important_," she continued to press.

I was still unsure of what she was asking.

"Oh for fuck's sake, has he proposed yet?" My eyes grew wide. I hadn't even thought once about marrying Jasper since everything started with Edward.

"I'm taking that as a no?" My expression must have answered the question.

"No, why would you ask?"

"Well, Jasper told Emmett that he had bought a ring and was planning on putting it on your finger very soon."

All at once the room began getting darker, only thing I could see was the guilt. It stared at me from across the room and got closer with every beat of my heart. The past month hit me like a train and knocked me down. My breathing was shallow and my heart raced in my chest. It felt like all at once my body was about to cave in and then burst into a million little pieces.

"Bella!" Rosalie shook me from my panic.

"Sorry, I'm just... I don't know. Overcome with emotion I guess." I tried to finish dinner calmly with Rose, but the whole time I knew where I had to go tonight.

As soon as Rose left, I called Edward. We met at the hotel we always meet at, but this time the night would not end like it always did.

He sat on the bed and waited for me to follow his lead, but I wouldn't fall into the routine.

"This is strictly business," I told him. "I need to take my vacation early. Like this week early."

He looked at me puzzled.

"We can't keep doing this," I inhaled sharply, fighting back tears. "I need to take time to figure things out. Please let me do this."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say 'yes Bella, please take all the time you need and I'll be waiting for you when you return.'"

"Fine," He sighed and got off the bed. His arms wrapped around me. "You can take the week."

Releasing myself from his grasp, I kissed his neck and said goodbye.

I booked a trip to Key West for Jasper and I as soon as I got home. We would leave the next day.


	12. Ch 12: Island in the Sun

**A/N: As always, thanks for reading. Only 2 chapters and an epilogue left.**

_**"These twisted games we're playing**_  
_**We're strange allies**_  
_**With warring hearts**_  
_**What wild-eyed beast you be**_  
_**The space between**_  
_**The wicked lies we tell**_  
_**And hope to keep safe from the pain"**_  
**- "The Space Between" by Dave Matthews Band**

**

* * *

**

***Bella's POV***

Palm trees above my head, the majestic ocean all I could see in front of me, and white sand beneath me - the setting was more peaceful than heaven itself. But my mind was still racing.

I looked to Jasper who lay next to me reading a book. It was the fifth and final day of our vacation together. We had spent it together physically, snorkeling, swimming with dolphins, typical tourist attractions, but we were both somewhere else mentally the entire week.

I wanted there to be something else between us. I didn't want to lose him. I reached out to touch his bare chest, trying to be romantic and sexy, but failing miserably.

"Want to go back to the hotel room?" I asked trying my best to be sultry. I never was a good flirt.

"Sure," he shrugged. Not exactly the response I was hoping for, but I took it.

In the hotel room a chill ran through me. The ocean view, the chaise lounge, it was all too eerily familiar. I needed to push the memories away, but they came and haunted me wherever I was. Creating new memories would be the only way to truly rid myself of the originals.

I kissed Jasper, pushing him on the bed. It was the first time we had been together in what felt like months. Straddling him, each of my knees on each side of his hips, I was in control of the situation. I grabbed at his swim trunks hastily, seeking him, seeking who we both used to be. There was nothing I needed more in this world than to escape the monster I had become. I shed my bathing suit and I wished I could shed my skin to free myself from my sins.

My touch was brash and rough, my teeth biting his lip. He matched my rhythm perfectly, desperately seeking the same as I did. I needed this, I needed him and I felt his need for me too.

They were desperate desires, the clawing, the biting, in the end it was futile. Nothing I did brought me back to who I used to be. I was no longer Bella Swan, Jasper Hale's soulmate.

I was a woman broken by previous temptations. I could no longer enjoy the simple pleasures in life that my former self did, like being with who I once thought was my one true love.

What started so heated, ended so lackluster. With his final thrust I could feel an end, metaphorically and physically. I rolled over and a single tear rolled down my cheek onto the pillow.

My heart ached to go back to a simpler time, when I knew my future so clearly. Everything seemed fragile and unsure. If I stayed with Edward, how long would it even last? Would he break up with me for the first hot thing that walked past him? Ever since he told me about his past rendezvous with other women, I became self conscious and worried about out own quasi-relationship.

Jasper's arm snaked around my waist and I knew I needed to end it with Edward. Jasper meant too much to me, for too long to let go of him just like that.

We left for home that night and I typed up my two weeks notice. The only way to move on would be to cut Edward from my life completely.

0000000000000

The click of high heels along the marble tile echoed loudly in the hall. They were almost as loud as my heart beat, as I walked to Edward's office.

I came to his door and it was open, so I knocked on the door frame. He was deep in thought at his desk, his face all scrunched up and he jumped when he heard the knock.

"Bella," A sudden peace spread across his once furrowed brow.

"Edward," I would've been lying if I said it didn't feel nice seeing him again. Those eyes held me captive yet again.

"Come in, please," He invited me and I followed his command, closing the door behind me for privacy.

"I have something to give you." I handed him the resignation letter.

Cautiously, he opened it and read it. His once peaceful face flashed with anger.

"What is this?"

"I'm quitting. I'm sorry, but it's the only thing I can think to do right now." His eyes flitted side to side reading the letter again.

"You can't. You're not quitting," He stood up and put the letter through a paper shredder beside his desk.

"Yes I can."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"With who? Jasper?" He nodded slowly. "I really don't see how that's any of your business. Don't you realize that you're the other man, Edward, not him. He did nothing wrong."

Edward placed his hand on his forehead and then began to run his fingers through his messy hair.

"Bella, you can't do this to me. I can't be without you, I've learned that this week."

"Oh bullshit. You haven't learned anything. I bet you slept with some random woman the night I left. You don't own me, Edward, I'm not your property that you can tell what and what not to do." I was seething. He wasn't making my difficult decision any easier. "For the past month you have treated me no better than some whore you picked up off the street and I'm fucking sick of it. I have been with Jasper my entire adult life. For six years I've done nothing but love him and he's loved me. That's not something you just throw away. And you know what? I will never have to worry if when he doesn't come home on time that he's cheating on me. I can't say that for you. This was an affair, not some long term relationship. It was always going to end at some point. Right? Until the next Tanya could fill the void in your life?"

I never threw his past in his face before, but it sure felt good to do it then.

In an instant he stood closer to me, his lips tight with anger, nostrils flaring. I had hit a nerve.

Then his face crashed into mine, his lips softened slightly to kiss me. Each of his hands held tight to either side of my face. It was forceful, but still there was something hidden beneath the tension. He pulled away from me and placed his forehead against mine, taking a ragged breath.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Hearing those three words sent my entire world crashing down. I pulled myself from him, smacking his hands away as he reached for me.

"You can't… just say things like that thinking it makes everything alright." I couldn't catch my breath, dry sobs rippling through my chest. "You can't fuck with people's emotions, especially mine."

"I love you," He repeated softly. Biting his bottom lip, his eyes so sad. He collapsed gently into his desk chair. "I've never said that to anyone before and actually meant it like I do now. I can't make you believe that I mean it now. Can I?" He sighed and his head sunk into his hands. "I've never regretted anything I've done, until now. I wish I never met any woman, but you. My heart skips a beat when I hear your name. I get fucking butterflies when I know you're near. It's corny as hell, and I thought it was something that existed only in stupid romance novels or movies. But, you have to know that I feel that for you. I. Love. You."

My heart was ripped in two. One half belonged to the fading love that I held for Jasper and the other half belonged to this all consuming love lust I had for Edward.

I had to close my eyes. I couldn't look at him anymore. He kissed me again unexpectedly, this time more passionately. Every emotion, every feeling I'd had for him poured from my lips to his and I could feel his love.

Love, it had hit me then. The electricity, that spark from the moment we met; it was love. It had always been love and I never knew it until then.

The kiss ended soft, he pulled his head away just enough so that his lips were but a whisper on mine. I could feel them move as he said "I love you," again.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. So close, but I couldn't let the moment completely devour me. I had to make a choice, a choice not only fifteen minutes earlier, I thought I made.

"I can't do this." I pulled away from him completely and I turned my back on him and walked out the door.

I could hear him call after me, but I did nothing.

I needed time. The time to discover who I really was, without the influence of a man in my life. I realized that for my entire adult like thus far, I had been with Jasper. I never even met myself, found out who I really was. Most people do that in college, but I was with Jasper all through college. How was I really to know anything about myself with someone else in my life at all times.

I wasn't going to leave Jasper for Edward, I was going to leave both of them for myself.

I went straight to the apartment, hoping Jasper would be there.


	13. Ch 13: Last Request

**A/N: Really short chapter, but a lot happens. One more chapter and an epilogue left (both of which are already written). Thanks for reading, as always! :)**

_**"It's all ending,**_  
_**I gotta stop pretending who we are.**_  
_**You and me I can see us dying, are we?**_  
_**Don't speak, I know just what you're saying**_  
_**So please stop explaining"**_  
**"Don't Speak" by No Doubt**

* * *

*Edward POV*

Was I really going to just let her walk out of my life like that for a second time? I tried chasing her, but it seemed silly to chase down a grown woman down the street, so I stopped half way out of the building. I couldn't just get all creepy and stalk her, it would probably have pushed her further away.

She didn't want me and it was something I had to get used to. I had to giver her the space she wanted, even if it meant I had to let her go. I walked back to my office, making sure to close and lock the door behind me. I sat down at my desk, buried my head in my hands and I did something I hadn't done since I was a child. I cried. Cried harder than I have in all my life. I wept for my past sins, I wept for any amount of pain I'd caused Bella, but most of all I wept out of my selfish need for her.

It was love and I had no doubt about that, but she wasn't as certain as I was. I suppose it was to be expected from someone as young as her. To spend years with someone thinking he was the one and realizing he really wasn't, would be a difficult transition for anyone, regardless of age.

Time would be the best thing for her. It would be the only thing to truly heal any wounds she had.

Then it hit me, I had hope. There was still a glimmer of hope in the distance for what could be a beautiful romance between Bella and I. The time that it would take for heart to heal it could possibly open back up for me, and by then my love would've grown even more for her.

I would always hold on to that hope that time would bring us back to each other somehow. Always.

* * *

*Bella POV*

My keys shook in my hands as I tried to unlock the door to the apartment. Each clunk against the door just proved how nervous I was. It just didn't feel like our apartment anymore and it hurt to know that. It had to come to an end.

Eventually I was able to get a grip on myself and I slowly opened the door. The first thing I saw was Jasper on the couch. He was watching TV, but as soon I closed the door behind me he noticed me and he shut it off.

"Bells, we need to talk," He had beaten me to the chase, so I simply nodded, my head heavy with what I planned on saying. I sat down next to him on the couch

"Let me talk first. I don't know how to put this," I began. The tears were already at the brim, waiting to spill over and roll down my cheeks. He gulped and I continued. "I did a really bad thing. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you. I love with all my heart, but I." The words wouldn't leave my mouth. He put his hand on my knee and I lost it, sobs taking control of me.

"Bella." He closed his eyes, looking like he was in deep thought, searching for the right words. After what felt like an eternity, I was able to control my emotions and admit everything to him.

"I cheated." It was a barely a whisper. It slipped out, almost against my will. He didn't move and I was afraid he didn't hear me. I was just about to repeat myself, but then he looked straight into my eyes.

"I know." He knew and never said a word. Confused, I searched his eyes for a reason. "I know, because Alice told me," he continued.

Nothing was making sense anymore. He had only met Alice the one time and nothing had happened yet. Still unbelievably confused I kept searching for reasons.

"I guess now would be the best time to tell you that I already knew Alice, before you introduced us." Was I really that swept up in my own selfishness that I never noticed?

"Did you sleep with her?" It was probably the most hypocritical thing I could say, but I wanted to know. Maybe I wanted some reassurance that what I had done wasn't that horrible, even though I knew it was.

His silence was the answer.

"What happened to us?" I asked collapsing against the back of the couch.

"I don't know Bella. I just don't know." I looked at where his hand was still on my knee and put mine over his.

"Do you love him?" He asked and I closed my eyes and bit my lip knowing the answer already.

"I do. Do you love her?" I already knew the answer.

He nodded slowly. We just sat there, holding hands and listening to the other breath.

"It's really over." I finally said, breaking the silence.

"In a way I guess. We can still be friends," I laughed at what he said.

"Everyone always says that, but they never mean it. I really do love you Jasper. You'll always be in my life we can't avoid that. There's too much here to throw it away. But we're not in love with each other anymore, I'll admit that." He wrapped his arms around me and held me. We laid back on the couch and just stayed entwined in each other contentedly for the last time.

His lips pressed against mine, but not out of desire, but out of remembrance of what we used to be. It would be the last time we were ever to kiss again, so we made it last.

I pulled away from him, long enough to lay my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. His ran his fingers through my hair, brushing it behind me ear. The gesture was oddly comforting. We said nothing else aloud, but we were still communicating somehow, saying our last goodbyes the only way we knew how.


	14. Ch 14: Pursuit of Happiness

**A/N: Only the epilogue is left. This is the end and it feels kind of sad to be wrapping it all up. As I've said before, I will be moving the story from FF(dot)net to Livejournal for various reasons and there will be a further explanation after I do so.**

**Thanks for reading as always, much love.**

"_**Two to none  
Roads that lead away from this  
I'm following myself just this once  
And I got spun  
It appears you're spun as well  
It happens when you pay attention**_**"  
- "Rescued" by Jack's Mannequin**

**

* * *

**

It was all over. Jasper kept the apartment and I moved in with Rosalie and Emmett. It was just easier that way. A clean break, within a matter of days we completely separated.

The weeks following our parting, I didn't see him at all. Not that I really expected to see him, it was odd having someone in your life for so many years and to just have them completely gone. Rosalie was in complete shock over the entire situation and she was sure to let me know any chance she got.

"Isabella Marie, what the fuck happened?" That was her response, in typical Rose fashion. I didn't tell her right away. I was embarrassed about what happened, I suppose.

One night though, after dinner, Rose and I were sharing a few glasses - well really bottles - of red wine and I told her everything about Edward. How we slept together, carried on an affair, and also how Jasper had met Alice.

The story of Alice and Jasper was a mystery to me until I received a call from Alice herself one night. Apparently, they met at a concert Jasper was working and it was just love at first sight. I wasn't mad at her, or him, not even hurt really. I was however mourning the loss of our relationship, which I guess couldn't be sped along really. I needed the time to deal with everything.

As soon as I felt ready, I began applying for a new job, I couldn't live with my sister forever. Angela had given me a reference, so it only took a month, when I heard back from the local museum for a low level assistant job. The Assistant to the Assistant Curator was my new job title, and I wore it proudly, because I truly felt I had earned this job. I would finally be working my way from the bottom to the top.

Quickly, I began drowning myself in work, keeping myself constantly busy. I could feel myself slipping back to the old Bella, not exactly the Bella that was head over heels in love with Jasper, but still I was in a good place. I felt comfortable in my own skin for once without having a man in my life and it was a glorious feeling.

Work was great, I met some really nice people. Actual friends, something I kind of lost sight of for a while. Beyond Jasper and my sister, I'd given up on any friends I had really.

The first time I saw Jasper after our breakup, I was out to dinner with some of those friends from work and I heard his laugh. Without him seeing me, I looked around the restaurant and there he was, with Alice of course. They were laughing, drinking wine, and just looked so happy. I felt a smile tug at my lips. It made me happy to see him happy, but I couldn't help but wonder what Edward was doing at that exact moment.

Several times Edward crossed my mind those few months after the break up. I thought about calling him, or even just going to see him, but I could never bring myself to do so.

The museum was alive, as everyone was planning the annual banquet. The city's biggest and brightest art experts would be there. It was an exciting evening that I looked forward to for months.

Rosalie and I went shopping for the banquet. I'd never gone to a black tie event like the gallery would be hosting. The woman would need to wear floor length gowns and I hadn't even worn a floor length gown to my own prom.

Eventually we were able to find something that I was comfortable in and within my budget.

The dress was all black, strapless, with a little rose detailing along the waist. Rosalie helped me pin my hair up.

I didn't have a date, but I did go with a few of my new friends from work. The banquet was held at a fancy hotel that I'd never been to before, the flooring was marble and reminded me of Twilight gallery a bit. I smiled to myself at the thought of the gallery, it seemed like such a foreign entity, like a part of my life that I watched from the outside, like some omniscient being, instead of actually living it.

As crazy as it sounds, I felt the presence of Edward Cullen. It was bizarre, but I knew he was there. I turned around looking for him. At the other side of the room, I saw him and the sight took my breath away. He was just as gorgeous as always.

I walked towards him, like a magnetic force, I was drawn to him. It had been almost six months since I'd last seen him. I was a different woman and I finally felt ready for him.

His eyes lit up when he saw me and I'm sure mine were doing the same.

"Edward, " He cut me off, waving his hand in front himself.

"I want to do it right this time. Let's start over please," He said as he offered his hand to shake mine. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Bella Swan." I placed my hand in his.

We both smiled at each other and deep down I knew everything really was going to be alright.


	15. Epilogue: Everything In Its Right Place

**A/N: I've decided to go ahead and keep Simple Twist of Fate up, because I really don't see myself pulling it and rewriting anytime in the near future.  
**

**"**_**Blame it on a simple twist of fate.**_**"  
- "Simple Twist of Fate" by Bob Dylan**

* * *

The morning sun shined through my window and directly into my eyes. Not exactly the worst way to wake up, because anything was better than an infuriating alarm clock beeping incessantly. It always felt nice to naturally wake up rather than feel rushed into the day ahead. From the moment I opened my eyes, I knew that the day would be a good day.

I began my morning routine as usual, while coffee brewed in the kitchen, I picked out what I would wear for the day. Walking from one end of the apartment to the other, I admired my mismatched furniture. An old trunk that I used as a makeshift coffee table, the futon I bought at Ikea, the worn wooden table I picked up at a garage sale, they clashed and maybe smelled a bit funky, but at least they were mine.

Everything in the apartment I spent my own hard earned money on. It belonged to me. The apartment technically belonged to a guy named Garrett, but my name and my name alone was on the lease. Everything in the small one bedroom, I claimed as my own.

I had been living on my own for only two days and they were the absolute best two days of my entire life.

After the coffee was ready, I sat at the worn dining table in the corner of the living room. Slowly, I sipped savoring the strength of the beans and the smooth flavor of the french vanilla creamer. Everything just tasted better when living on your own.

There were still boxes to be unpacked in the corner, but I actually looked forward to the task. It would be the final touch on my own little niche in the world.

The scattered pieces that were once my life, were now picked up and placed nicely in order. And I did it completely on my own, the way I had always wanted.

My phone buzzed inside my purse. Casually, I pulled it out and opened it, reading the text message that awaited me.

_Good morning. Can't wait until tonight, love you. -E_

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. Edward Cullen was my boyfriend. He was more than my boyfriend, he was my soulmate. It was embarrassing how long it took me to realize that.

It was Sunday and the museum was closed, I was left alone in my perfect little apartment. I looked over to the boxes and they instantly called to me, politely asking me to unpack them. So, I happily obliged.

Unpacking always takes much longer than packing, I realized this when I glanced over to the clock and it said it was almost five in the evening.

I began to get ready for the night ahead of me. The doorbell rang at exactly six and I answered it. Edward stood in front of me smiling, in jeans and a t-shirt, a bag of Chinese food in one hand, and a new dvd in the other.

"Hello." He kissed me gently on the lips and I welcomed him in. "It's coming along nicely. Very eclectic," He vocalized his opinion and I just rolled my eyes.

Comfortable. That was the word to describe Edward and I. After dating officially for a few months, we were taking things slowly. We were waiting to begin the intimate part of our relationship for when it felt right. Though, it always felt like the right moment when I was with him, we still refrained from getting too physical. Yes, I has already been with Edward before, but we wanted to do things right this time around.

We ate Chinese and finished unpacking the remaining few boxes left. Then we popped in a movie and sat on the couch, wrapped in each others arms.

With everything in the apartment unpacked and being in Edward's arms, my world felt completely settled. I looked up at him and smiled.

Everything was in it's right place and I knew deep down that it would stay that way forever.


End file.
